Sirena
by auraluna7
Summary: Michiru had the perfect life, she had her sea and her freedom.... that's until she met Haruka and her peaceful life came to an end
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are characters from Sailor Moon, not mine. I own the plot and all the OC's in the story.

Before I start let me clear that I don't know absolutely nothing about the beach in Japan, the only beaches I know are in my own country so maybe the scenes won't correspond to the Japanese scenery, sorry about that, I hope you'll understand this is a fictional story and it doesn't have to be perfect, thanks in advance.

This story came to my mind while I was on my vacation, enjoy it, ah by the way this is not a sequel to my previous fanfictional stories

Sirena

By Auraluna7

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sky was such an intense shade of blue it was almost blinding and the sun was high on the sky, Michiru could sense her heart beating fast as the blue waters of the ocean washed her body. She felt so free here; the water and her in pure communion, swimming was not an escape it was her destination there was nowhere she felt more at home.

Her long toned legs helped her advance faster as the sea shore appeared on the distance like a faded mirage of fantastic tones of greenery. Wishing to get home before her father arrived from work she made the strokes faster feeling the pace of her own heart speeding. But as she caught a gulp of air a sudden stinging pain in one of her legs which forced her to stop.

Michiru's right leg was cramping and the shoreline was still at least two hundred yards ahead, she could not swim anymore. The pain only grew stronger along with her desperation. "_I'm going to drown"_ This could not be happening to her; she was an experienced swimmer, the sea won't just let her drown. "_Please, help me"_

She tried to stay afloat, to force her legs to move a little more, to pull her arms to one stroke after the other, but the pain was excruciating and soon the salted water began to fill her lungs. Tasting the salty sting of the water in her throat and nose, the girl closed her deep sea blue eyes. Was this her destiny? Be one with the sea at last…forever…

And in a blink she just stop fighting, and with one last wave of the burning salt water, the pain in her leg began to disappear along with the sunlight…

(Oh so short isn't it? But wait it's just the prologue I promise it'll get better Reviews please! Ah by the way Sirena means mermaid but I like the Spanish word better)


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

Disclaimer: Haruka and MIchiru are characters from Sailor Moon, the plot and the OC characters belong to me.

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 2: Rescue

"_The dullest summer vacation ever" _Haruka sighed, the tall slim blonde with short sandy blode hair was sitting on the sideboard of a small fishing boat amidst the calmed sea blue waters near the coast.

The tomboy dressed in a black diving suit was unsuccessfully trying to kill the hours left for dinner; she was spending her summer in little town of Tahi on the Miyakejima Island located on the pacific ocean not too far from Tokyo at the house of her friend Zen Hatachi. Today she was on her own since Zen had decided to go to a city nearby to do some more shopping, an activity Haruka prefer to avoid at all cost, specially because her friend had the horrible habit of overspending and making every shopping trip a whole day experience.

So here she was diving and killing time. diving was not so exciting after a few days, Haruka liked the sea but she had always been more of a 'land' person, anyway, anything was better than going on a shopping spree that was for sure.

She was about to turn the boat back and head to the docks when suddenly she spotted the movement of something on the water, she turned to look at it directly. It appeared to be a dolphin… It was swimming maybe 50 yards away from the boat, fast as an arrow. The sun was so strong Haruka had to place a hand over her eyes to have a clearer view of the fast swimmer.

Squinting her eyes the blonde had a better look and realized it was not a dolphin after all, the fast swimmer was a person, quite risky and strange considering how far they were from the beach.

"_Risky swimmer"_. Haruka kept her eyes on the figure who kept moving with even fast strokes when suddenly she noticed all movement stopped, it looked like the swimmer was in trouble, the figure was drowning.

Sprinting the tomboy stood on the sideboard and jumped into the water, it took the blonde almost a minute to get to the point where she last spotted the figure. Haruka couldn't see it anymore, the swimmer was already underwater. Taking a deep breath and praying the swimmer to still be alive she submerged into the cool waters.

After what seemed an eternity, Haruka emerged on the surface pulling the unconscious body of the swimmer and dragged it to the boat with all the strength she got left.

The risky swimmer turned out to be a young looking girl with soft skin and long aqua colored hair of such a mesmerizing tone it resembled the images of mermaids Haruka had seen in children's books, but this girl was definitely human, no doubt, the endless long toned legs were quite the proof, unconscious she seemed so fragile Haruka felt an urge to save her.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" The aqua colored hair girl didn't move, she was not breathing, Haruka pressed her hands against the girl's chest once, twice…nothing. She was running out of time. Gently she tilted the girls head and gently opened her mouth. As she leaned over to give her CPR she felt a small shiver when their lips met but the urge to save the girls life made the blonde tomboy pushed away the feeling and concentrate on pressing then girl's chest once more.

Michiru felt the air crashing into her lungs and began coughing; expelling the fiery feeling water in her lungs, she half opened her eyes slowly but everything was too bright, closing them again she rolled on her side tasting the burn of the salted water in her throat and nose as she kept coughing the water left inside her.

"Miss, can you hear me? Do you feel alright?" Michiru open her eyes again to see the blurred silhouette of a strange man talking to her. "Miss are you alright?" Michiru nodded, trying to concentrate on her surroundings, she could feel the movement on the surface beneath her and realize she was on a boat.

"I'm…yes. Thank you"

"You really scare me; I thought it was too late."

"_So did I" "_I…how did…what happened?"

"You were drowning and I dragged you out"

"Thanks, um Mr….who are you?" He had to be and out of towner, she knew everybody around here, and she would never forget a pair of eyes as green and deep as those ones.

"My name is Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh, Miss..."

"Michiru Kaioh"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl" Michiru smiled, there was something about this man… this man how saved her life. He was good looking there was no doubt about it, his short blonde hair dancing with the sea breeze, those teal green eyes filled with light.

Even in the daze she was still on this man made her feel safe somehow. "_I probably drank too much sea water" _"Thanks again, I'm embarrassed you had to drag me out like a net full of tuna"

Haruka smiled back, this girl was so incredibly pretty; her tanned skin made Haruka think she spent a lot of time in the sun, yet her skin was flawless and soft looking, her blue eyes resembling the sea were so deep and full of treasures, and those long legs exposed to the kisses of the sun were endless; Michiru Kaioh was the most beautiful girl Haruka had ever seen….and to think she almost drowned.

"Don't be embarrassed, next time just stay next to the shore, the sea is dangerous, especially for inexperienced swimmers"

Michiru grinned; she was not an inexperienced swimmer! How dare this man to say such things when he barely knew her. "I appreciate your concern Mr. Tenoh but I can assure you I'm not an inexperienced swimmer, this was an isolated incident…"

Haruka smiled with a smile that touched her teal eyes as she realized she had offended the smaller girl's feelings. "Don't get angry Miss Kaioh, It was not my intention to offend you, I am quite sure that you are a 'good swimmer' but unfortunately I'm here only for a few days so if you happen to have another 'incident' I won't be able to help you"

Michiru pressed her lips together, she had been so wrong! There was absolutely nothing nice about this man with his patronizing tone and his mocking smile, he was definitely making fun of her, the nerve of some people.

"Now, let me take you back to shore and then we can figure out a proper way for you to thank me" Haruka smiled cockily at Michiru, her eyes still fixed on her and Michiru felt her cheeks burning at the intense gaze, no one dare looked at her like that, at least not right to her face.

"I already thank you 'sir'. Now if you'll excuse me..." Michiru had seen that the beach was less than 30 yards ahead so she fixed her long hair behind her shoulders and jumped off board to the sea.

"Wait! I won't pull you out again!"

"We both agree on that! Have a nice evening"

Haruka was amused and surprised; apparently her Casanova skills were not very effective in this little creature. "_I'll catch you next time…"_

(I know, I know, too short …. But I warned you these were going to be short chapters, anyway if you want to know more review!)


	3. Chapter 3: Sea talk

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are characters from Sailor Moon, only the plot and the OC characters belong to me.

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 3: Sea talk

"_That little scoundrel! To imply that I am a bad swimmer! I had a damn cramp! I just hope that diving suit squeezes up his..." _Michiru stormed into the living room of her house trough the open glass door from the terrace, the fresh tile floor under her bare feet welcomed her home.

The House of the Kaioh's was next to the sea and the breeze flowed throughout every room in the estate, she loved everything about this house , besides the ocean this was her favorite place to be, her life was perfect.

Michiru lived in this big house, the biggest in town, with her beloved father, Sechiru Kaioh. The family had lost Michiru's mother many years ago victim of a silent killer and Sechiru was the only family she had.

He was a prosperous business man who loved her above all things; there was nothing in this world her father would not give her; Michiru was used to get her way in everything and until recent times to come and go as she pleased.

But the more she grew into an untameable beauty, the more things seem to be changing around the house, lately her dad appeared more interested in what he called "proper dressing" and social activities she wasn't the slightest interested in, and perhaps if the battle had been just between her father and herself she would have had the upper hand, unfortunately there was someone else in the battle against her...

"Where have you been? All day out in the sun Michiru! You're so tanned anyone could mistake you with a fisherman's daughter!"

Smiling slyly Michiru looked at the Nanaki, her governess who stood with her hand on her hips. "I am a fisherman's daughter Nana".

"Your father is a business man Michiru" Nana was not going to take the bait, she along with her father adored her but she took this new proper dressing and socializing for her future's sake very much seriously.

"He sells fish"

"Oh girl! You're supposed to be a fine looking lady, not a savage, where are your clothes huh?"

Michiru wearing nothing but a swimsuit shrugs her arms. "Upstairs, I was out swimming why would I need any clothes?"

Squinting her eyes and pressing her lips Nana blocked Michiru from escaping through the side door to the garden. "Oh you're going to be the end of me, go put on some clothes, dinner is ready and for God's sake wear some shoes!"

Nanaki had taken care of her since she was a little baby, and Michiru knew when to stop poking her. Sighing she smiled sweetly at Nana " Ok, ok you win, but is daddy home Nana?"

"Yes, he has been home for 15 minutes waiting for you Michiru, go get dressed!"

"I'll go kiss him first" Michiru scurried past her nanny and crossed the living room with its pristine rattan furniture and enter the 'library ' which was actually her father's office and bedroom, Sechiru hadn't slept in the master's bedroom with its big bed since Michiru's mother died; he instead loved to sleep down here in his hammock. "Hi daddy!"

His father face lit at she saw her and she rushed to him. "My little fish, where have you been? All day out in the water I suppose"

"Where else could I've been daddy?" Michiru jumped into her father's lap and kissed him on the forehead lovingly.

"How about, outside looking for a husband to give me some grandchildren?"

"Oh daddy you're not serious, I'm just a little girl I cannot give you any grandchildren" She pouted with her most girlish look.

"Of course you can, you don't want to, which is totally different, you're 17 years old, did you knew your mother was only year older when she got you? You need time to find a right man, get courted and get married and all that things,that takes time you know? " Michiru jumped off her father's lap and pinched his cheek playfully.

"I know you're not serious, who'll take care of you if I'm gone ah?" Sechiru's face softened, he loved MIchiru too much to be seriously mad at her.

"Nana! Make this creature get dressed so we can have a decent dinner for a change" Michiru smiled.

Nana walked into the room and Michiru walked past her again. "I'll go get dressed but I'm warning you: No shoes"

"Fine girl, but at list brush your hair" Nanaki replied walking behind her.

"Oh Nana you're such a pain in the..."

-o-o-o-

"How was your day Haruka?" Zen sat at the terrace enjoying a cup of tea after a long day of shopping; there was a mountain of designer store bags right behind it to prove it, she looked at her friend Haruka sitting across the table holding a scary looking hat that Zen had bought for her.

Putting it back on the shopping bag and planning and interesting murder for the ugly hat Haruka smiled at Zen. "Interesting, I actually saved a damsel in distress."

Zen placed her cup down, thrilled."No kidding, some little town girl? Tell me all about it!"

"I guess, she was not very polite though"

"Didn't she thank you or she didn't thank you the way you intended?" She winked at Haruka and Haruka laughed softly.

"Oh Zen you know me too well... the second option, and she left quite an impression if I might add"

" I see, the tropical romantic air finally hit you! That's so exciting. So…are you seeking for you damsel tomorrow?"

"Of course, after all she owes me for saving her life..." Zen nodded, Haruka had a way with girls worth of writing a book about. Maybe the holiday at the small island was not going to be so boring after all.

"So how pretty was she?"

"Oh Zen...very."

"Maybe you should wear your new hat tomorrow when you go find her! They told me it's the latest fashion in Paris"

"Um... ah...Pairs huh?"

-o-o-

"Morning daddy" Michiru walked into the dining room, her long hair lose and wearing nothing but a swimsuit again. The day was breaking and Michiru could not wait to jump into the water.

"Good morning Michiru, before you leave with no breakfast as usual, remember we are having guests for dinner"

"Oh dad, Tanaka-san and his children are not guests, they are family, no need to get all fancy around them"

Her father pretending to be really serious looked at her. "Don't interrupt me girl, I want you here dressed as the little princess you are ok? Shoes included..."

Michiru hung her arms defeated. "Ok, anything else?"

"Yes about that story you told me yesterday during dinner, I think you should invite that gentleman over"

He was talking about Haruka, Michiru had somehow ended up telling her dad about the strange man that fished her out of the ocean. "Daddy! I told you how rude he was! Besides I don't even know if he's staying in town and no, I'm not inviting him over" She said tapping her small delicate foot on the floor. Was her father for real?

"He saved your life! That's enough for me!"

Michiru chose not to continue arguing, once her father judged someone the impression was almost permanent. "_A gentleman, right, he might pass as one with that blonde hair and those green eyes, and that Casanova smile that makes me...oh! Why I'm thinking of him? Damn it!"_"I'll go now dad, I'll be home early I Promise"

"At list have some fruit you're far too thin!" Michiru smiled and grabbed a banana out of an enormous fruit bowl and left the dining room waving goodbye to her beloved dad.

AS she was exiting she could hear Nana's voice behind her so she pick up the pace and made a flawless escape "Michiru wear some sandals!"

Michiru could still hea Nana's call as she was walking down the staircase towards the beach; she turned around still munching her banana and waved at her. "Bye Nana have a nice day!"

The aqua colored hair walked to her favorite spot on the beach, the white sand was still fresh from the tide, the first rays of sunlight kissed her bare arms and shoulders. As almost every day she was only wearing a one piece blue strapless bathing suit and a strap on her thigh with a small but sharp little hunting knife ; she loved to be able to get in and out of the sea with no attaches.

After a few minutes of soaking the soft sunlight she stretched her arms and legs before entering the water, once inside there was no time or noise, she was so happy here.

-o-o-

"So want to go sailing today Haruka?"

Haruka looked outside the window towards the beach. "No Thanks Zen, I don't feel a lot like sailing; I'll stay here and wander around the beach instead"

"Looking up for your damsel in distress?" Haruka smiled. "Good luck then, or shall I say have a nice catch?"

" Ha, thanks."

"So where's your hat?"

"Um..."

"Haruka! You said you liked it!"

" Hehe funny story..."

-o-o-

Michiru emerged from the water when the sun was already coming down; she was a bit hungry, but she still had a bit of time before dinner. She sat down at the beach where the waves could catch her legs; she lost herself in her meditation, the soothing sound of the ocean talking to her...

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from the water Miss Kaioh?" The husky voice behind her made Michiru shiver, she slowly turn her head to look at Haruka

"You again? What? Are you stalking me now?" She hadn't meant to be so hostile, but the fact that the husky voice made her shiver was concerning.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss Kaioh"

Oh! He was so annoying. "_No one, especially this guy is going to teach me manners"_"Good afternoon…what can I do for you kind sir?"

"That's better Miss Michiru, pretty girls are supposed to be polite, now next time you can try being less sarcastic"

Michiru raised her left eyebrow high, Haruka found the gesture sexy even though it seemed to clearly indicate she was getting on the little swimmer's nerves. "Mr. Tenoh, can we wrap this up? I'm busy"

"I can see that, lying on the beach must be hard work, but I think if you're busy at the time we better continue this lovely conversation over dinner what do you say?"

"_Dinner? Mmmh…"_"Sorry I can't"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're married!"

"No, I just….I don't want to ok? And I've already told you that I'm busy, now if you excuse me"

So she wasn't into the Casanova act, fine she could be nice and charming in other ways, Haruka wasn't giving up so easy, she had looked for Michiru all day long. "Come on you can sun-bath every day, why don't you at list take a walk with me? You owe me…"

"I don't owe you anything …and it happens that I'm not here just taking a sun-bath I'm having a talk…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow herself this time but with disbelief. "With the seagulls?"

Michiru looked at the blonde with amusement, was she naturally dumb? "Don't be ridiculous, birds can't talk…with the sea"

She sounded serious, Haruka grinned, pretty and crazy…not a terrible combination. "Right….are you sure you didn't bump your head by any chance?"

Michiru gave her a dirty look. "I'm not crazy! Believe whatever you wish but it's true, in fact she's telling me that you're from Tokyo and that you are a player."

Haruka smiled. "No kidding, why is he giving me such bad reputation ah? Anyone could have said I'm from the city, my accent runs me out, ok let's say I believe it what else has he told you." Playing along was amusing, and at least Michiru seemed to be finally talking to her.

"She, cause she's a 'she' you know? Told me you that you got a big secret…."

"Oh, yeah? You mind telling me?"

Was the blonde being sarcastic? It was hard to say but Michiru preferred to end the conversation, she was starting to run late again. "She doesn't want to say….why I'm still talking to you? Get lost Haruka"

"Oh so we are in a first basis now Michiru?" The girl was so mercurial, Haruka thought to herself, it was hard to say if she liked her or disliked her entirely, her lips and her eyebrow seemed very mad, but there was a tiny sparkle in her eyes that told Haruka she was amused by the conversation at some level.

"No, I just don't think you're nice enough to be called sir or mister so I'll call you Haruka, you can call me Miss Kaioh, now please leave me alone would you?"

"But we are having such a lovely conversation Michiru…." Haruka sat down next to Michiru not minding the salted water spoiling her pants, and Michiru didn't moved, yeah that tiny sparkle hadn't lied.

When Michiru spoke next her tone was sweeter, she didn't usually just 'spoke crazy' like some people liked to call it. "Please… I need to talk to her ok?"

"What do I get in exchange?"

Michiru looked at Haruka surprised, and shrugged. "I don't know what do you want?"

"How about lunch tomorrow?"

"No way"

Instant rejection, yet she was still sitting next to her and their hands were brushing softly. "Mmm… at list promise me I'll see you tomorrow"

The blue eyes girl shrugged. "I'm always in this beach, every day so..." _"Why did I say that for?"_

"Ok then" Haruka got on her feet ready to leave but she lost herself contemplating Michiru's soft collarbone, she wondered how will it feel to plant a soft trail of kisses in that soft collar bone , God she was so attractive…

Clearing her throat softly and brushing away the thoughts of a very warm and welcoming Michiru, the blonde tomboy smiled again. "I'll leave you two alone then, just... Tell your friend I'm better than what she thinks"

Michiru smiled back, there was some magnetic force that compelled her to keep looking into those green eyes… and she wondered if the blonde lips will taste salty like her own after being all day in the beach and a sudden warm invaded her skin.

"See you tomorrow"

Haruka nodded and she walked away slowly "You can bet those beautiful eyes Michiru…" She was talking to herself mostly but she was serious, crazy or not Michiru seemed to be worth the risk.

(Oh I wanted this chapter to be more exciting but I guess this is going to be a soft love story….you like it? Want more? Review then…)


	4. Chapter 4: the mermaid

Disclaimer: The main characters are from Sailor Moon, the plot and the OC's are all mine.

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 4: The mermaid

Sitting in the same spot Haruka left her, Zen looked at her from behind her expensive pair of sunglasses; she looked out of place in the small island.

"Hi Haruka how did your romantic quest go?"

"Mh… not as well as expected but I guess I can't complaint" The blonde stopped from asking if she had spend the whole day drinking daiquiris and looking pretty so she instead took a sit and smiled sweetly at her best friend and roomie.

"Oh, so are you joining us for dinner?" Zen stumbled off her seat. " He, too many daiquiris, I need to get dressed."

"_Ha, I Knew it"_ "I'm tired, I guess I'll stay here and sleep a little, I wandered around the beach all day... Wait, before you go I need your help, can you get the address of my tropical damsel?"

"Yeah sure, I don't know the whole town but it can't be that hard I've been in bigger hotel bedrooms than this tiny town, show her to me."

"Hurry then, she's probably still at the beach you can spot her from up here" Zen and Haruka rushed to the balcony of the terrace, Zen's house was also by the sea. "There, can you see her, the one with the blue…hey why are you smiling like that?"

Zen indeed had a huge grin on her face, like a cat that just ate a mouse "It'll be easier than you think, your little tropical fish lives next door"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, but I warn you, as far as I know you have no chances with 'the mermaid'…."

"The Mermaid? What are you talking about?"

Zen shrugged and walked towards the house. "That's how they call it in the town, it's an old tale, her real name is …."

"Michiru"

"That's correct, my father happens to be her godfather."

"Oh it's a small world, why do they call her the mermaid Zen? Tell me already you're just pausing for dramatic effect, aren't you?"

Zen rolled her eyes at Haruka. "Maybe a little bit, but it's a long story, it happened maybe 5 or 6 years ago after I left for Tokyo, so I'm not quite sure of all the details. You see, Michiru has always lived here, we studied together elementary school, you could say we were friends, but the truth is that she has always been...weird. Not to be a bitch or anything but yeah quite weird, she's always swimming... she's so damn good, my father told me that last year she qualified for the Olympic team but she loves this place so much she wouldn't hear about it, like seriously, who loves this tiny tiny place? I keep telling my brother that..."

"Focus don't let the daiquiris do the talking, tell me they call her mermaid cause she's a good swimmer?"

Zen smacked the blonde's arm playfully. "Don't rush me! As I was saying it happened like 6 years ago…Michiru once told me she could spoke to the sea, and I mock her –you could say that's why we stop being friends- apparently her father believe her so, the tale says that one fine summer day when the sky was clear Michiru rushed into her house –my father and hers where there- and told her father there was a typhoon coming to shore, her father walk up to the window and when he saw the clear sky tried to calm her, but Michiru told him the sea had told her: 'She never lies'…

"No need for the voice acting as hilarious as it is, I can get the picture…."

"Oh, fine! You got no taste for drama. So where was I? Oh Right so she told him the typhoon was coming and that he must call his fishing boats back. And guess what? He did and so did my father"

Zen looked at her wrist watch and then spoke again. "If you ask me I'll say that a 12 year old predicting a typhoon is pretty crazy- but my father loves her a lot...anyway the 'prediction' was heard all over town but obviously no one believe it, and 6 hours later, the typhoon dragged almost the whole town and the only boats who survived where her father's and ours – that's when our families became so rich – and then as you can imagine a thousand stories about Michiru began spreading through town.

That she was a witch, that the sea was her real mother, that she was born in a seashell, endless stuff of the sort, all very esoteric. But the one who stick was the one that claims she was in fact a mermaid, I guess because she can swim so well, for what I heard long distances too. I bet she could swim al her way to Tokyo…. It's true!

Anyway from that day on, Michiru is like a mystical person here, people say she can predict the weather and the places where the fish catch is going to be good, that kind of stuff… I haven't spoken to her in a long time but my father and my brother see her all the time, in fact my brother is expected to marry Michiru… It wouldn't surprised me he's gaga about her and well there isn't a lot to chose from around here"

Up until this moment the story hadn't upset Haruka but an engagement was quite serious compared to old wives tales. "Wait, are they engaged?"

"Not officially, in fact Michiru doesn't take him serious at all but eventually their wedding is expected, like I said our fathers are very close, my brother is in the fishing business and besides being a good swimmer I doubt Michiru has any interest in business whatsoever so an alliance between our families is a very high probability."

"I see, well it is quite the tale for sure …so she's a good swimmer ah?" Zen nodded.

"One of the best."

"_So that's why she was so pissed…"_"Can she really talk to the sea then?"

"I guess that's a faith issue, my family believes she does"

"Talking about X files…. Well thanks; I'll go see her tomorrow"

"Why wait? Come to dinner with us, we are dining at her house…."

"Just…why did you say I had no chance with her? Is it because she digs your brother?"

"Nah ah, Cause it's said that 'her only lover is the sea'"

Haruka laughed freely, Zen loved the voice acting thing "You're not serious…."

"Hey! I didn't make that up, that's what people says"

"Ah Zen I think you're making fun of me. Let's go get changed, I think I will definitely come to dinner with you and the lovely tropical mermaid"

"Good, good, are you wearing the hat?"

"Um... I know you're not going to believe it but the wind just blew it away earlier today."

"What? That hat cost me a fortune!"

"I swear I got witnesses, it just blew away!"

Zen looked at her sternly "If I didn't knew better I'll say you planned it"

"Oh right, right, I asked the wind to blow it away because it was the fugliest thing I've ever seen."

"Mmmm... why doesn't that sound more sarcastic?"

Haruka laughed nervously. "Cause you're drunk, let's go get ready for dinner."

"Hmmmm, maybe I can get you another hat..."

-o-o-

"I know, I know I'm late I'm sorry!" Michiru rushed into the house, the sun was already down, she would probably have only 15 minutes to get ready. At least her hair was dry, quite tangled and salty but dry, that had to count for something.

"Go get showered, I already took out your outfit"

"But my hair is dry!" The looks on her nanny made the younger girl look down and sigh. "Thanks Nana, if you hadn't sent Tashi to find me I'll have completely forgot this dinner…."

"I know…"

Michiru stick out her tongue as she bolted to the bathroom. "Good thing I'm cute right? That's what my daddy always says"

"Michiru!"

(Oh do you think Michiru would be glad to see Haruka in the dinner? And how about the mermaid story? Nice isn't it? It's the result of staying to long by the sea….oh god I already need more holidays…review!)


	5. Chapter 5: Night Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru this store however it's mine.

Sorry I have not update, I will continue my other stories also but I'm kind of in a middle of a nervous breakdown sorry…

Ok so even though my story is not as popular as I expected I'm finishing it because I promised it to Amnesia Nymph so here we go:

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 4: Night Walk

"What are you doing up there Michiru?"

Michiru turned her head surprised to be caught half the way down her bedroom window, she was already showered and dressed for dinner, she smiled at the familiar voice. "Hi Hanzo, I didn't hear you coming"

"That's cause I just got here, let me help you" Hanzo helped Michiru to get back on the ground and Michiru blushed a bit to be caught escaping through her window, again!

Hanzo Hatachi was a young handsome man accustomed to hard work and a simple life, he worked with his father on the fish business, he often came by Michiru's house because he was also a good friend with her father, Hanzo was always in a good mood and Michiru enjoyed his friendship very much, he was like a brother to her, a formal brother at times but still he was always sweet to her. "Now can you please tell me what where you doing up there?"

"Trying to escape, Nana wants to braid pearls in my hair, and you know how much I hate it"

He laughed softly. "She's just trying to help you, I personally think there's no way you can look more beautiful…"

She smiled at him and fixed her lose damp hair behind her back, Nana was probably going to have a stroke when she saw she was ruining her perfectly crisp new dress with her wet hair and a little bit of dirt from the grand escape. "Oh you're such a flirt Hanzo, where's your father and Zen?"

"They'll come any minute now, I came straight from work"

"So much work Hanzo, don't you ever get bored of fish?"

"I love my job; do you ever get bored of swimming?"

Michiru smiled at Hanzo, of course he loved his work, he loved this place as much as her. "Point taken"

"Michiru where are you girl?!" Nana's voice broke the silence of the night; Michiru smiled and muffled a small laugh.

Hanzo looked a little more serious though so she stopped laughing. "I think you should go back there"

"Yeah, ok you're right, I'll see you later"

Michiru placed her foot back at the wall and help herself up with the plants that grew on top of it "Do you need a hand?"

"No, I do this all the time" Michiru finally get back inside her bedroom. "What is it Nana?"

"I…where you here all this time?" Nana looked dumfounded

"Of course, Ah Nana, you're losing your mind" At that moment the doorbell rang.

"There's no time to braid your hair Michiru, the guests are already here, go downstairs come on here are your shoes. Wait a minute, why is your dress covered in dirt? Oh my lord girl!"

-o-o-

Haruka, Zen and Zen's father Tanaka arrived just a minute after Hanzo, Haruka was looking really great in a white cotton shirt and light colored slacks. Michiru's father greeted them.

"So good to see you Zen, its being a long time!"

"Sechiru-san, I'm glad to see you too, this is my dear friend Haruka Tenoh"

"Nice too meet you, Michiru would be here in just a minute why don't we wait her in the living room?"

Michiru came downstairs looking incredibly fine, dressed in a long white silk dressed which seemed to float around her, dress that Nana had produced somewhere and that was even fancier than the first dress, her long hair falling back with a simple flower on it, she entered the living room smiling, looking right at Tanaka not noticing the smiling Haruka looking at her.

"Michi, you look spectacular, come give your godfather a hug"

Michiru kissed Tanaka's both cheeks, then she turned to greet Hanzo and Zen. "So now, Zen I haven't seen you in…" Michiru looked at Zen but then she discovered Haruka, it was not that hard considering she was sitting right next to Zen and her teal eyes were focussed directly on her, Michiru seemed to be frozen yet her cheeks seemed to suddenly burn.

"Dear are you ok? You looked like if you just see a ghost" Zen was having a great time, she knew exactly why Michiru was so surprised and she was loving the unexpected drama.

"It's just that I'm so glad to see you after all this years!" Michiru hugged Zen briefly, Michiru was suddenly not only surprised to see Haruka there but mad, she heard a gossip from the maids about Zen bringing back home a boyfriend, so if Haruka was here with Zen, Haruka was that boyfriend, the nerve of the man to look at her like she was undressing her while his girlfriend was sitting right there!

Yet, Michiru could not ignore Haruka anymore so she turned to greet the tomboy.

Hanzo spoke softly and Michiru reminded herself they were not alone and composed a soft serene smile "Michiru this is Zen's friend…"

"Tenoh, I already met him" Michiru lend Haruka a hand, Haruka stayed serious but her eyes were smiling, the blush on the blue eyed girl was so adorable.

Everyone seemed intrigued. "Michi, where did you meet Mr. Tenoh again?"

Michiru still managing to smile and look coy looked at Hanzo "Oh Hanzo dear…" She walked and sat down in the couch next to him. "It's the funniest little story, you see the other day I was swimming and I had a leg cramp so I guess Haruka…you don't mind if I call you Haruka do you?" Michiru was proud of herself for having this casual tone "… anyway Haruka most have thought I was drowning…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow…think? She dragged her out of the water unconscious… "And she dragged me out of the water…. We had a good laugh, didn't we?" Michiru's version of the story was by far a lie, Haruka weight her odds about correcting her or not…

"Well…"

Michiru looked at Haruka who seemed about her version of the story, thing she rather spare to her father. "Of course I am grateful about it…so grateful"

"_Two can play this game…"_"Yes, she was. That's why she invited me over to have lunch tomorrow, w2ho would have thought by a happy coincidence we will meet before that."

Michiru bit her tongue not to shout. Haruka had tricked her. "_Happy coincidence!"_

Michiru's dad seemed quite convinced by the story. "Oh Michiru so this is the gentleman you told me about? I'm even more delighted to have you over dinner sir; I don't know what I would do if anything bad might happen to my daughter."

The dinner didn't go by as quick as Michiru would have liked, she had to sat there and hear the clever comments of Haruka and found herself laughing a few times, why the hell was Haruka so damn cute?

Michiru was in a bad mood, the sooner this dinner might be over, the better.

After everyone had finished their meal, Michiru barely touch hers, Hanzo looked at her smiling sweetly.

"Michi would you like to go out for a little walk?"

"Yes!" Michiru was relieved get out of that dining room, away from the intoxicating spell of Haruka she might have reacted a little stronger at the suggestion, and it didn't escape her the measuring glance that Haruka gave her when she took the hand Hanzo was offering her.

The couple wandered around the Kaioh's Garden, Michiru was feeling better every second they spent outside in the fresh night, the conversation with Hanzo was light and comfortable as usual, the weather, the latest gossips in town, it was good to feel easy again, even letting him hold her hand was familiar, what other could interpret as a romantic gesture was for Michiru simply chivalry.

Haruka and Zen looked at each other, they had surreptitiously followed the couple, then Haruka whispered. "Didn't you say they were not dating?"

"They just went out for a walk Tenoh, don't be dramatic."

"But…hand holding and stuff! And what does she find so funny she has to laugh like that"

"Come on let's go spy them from up close" Zen was having a ball, Haruka was seriously infatuated with Michiru this was so amusing.

-o-o-

"Nice night isn't it? The weather was just perfect today..."

"Very, what are you thinking of Michi? You seem aloof."

"_Haruka"_"Nothing in particular" Hanzo stopped next to a stone bench and they both sat on it. Hanzo nodded, but the smile disappeared of his face, he was suddenly was looking serious. "What is it Hanzo? Seems that is you who has something in mind"

"I…I got something to tell you Michi… I'm going out of town for a few weeks"

"Oh, business?"

He nodded. "That's not what I wanted to say to you… Michi you …an I ... I want to talk about us, about us formalizing our relationship"

Michiru knew this day would come, but now she didn't knew what to say. Certainly she did not see this coming tonight, yeah soon, with all the proper dressing thing and Hanzo being so polite all the time, even Nana constantly pointing how good looking he was and how good he did this and that.

It was quite obvious everyone was preparing her for this, but she was not ready, she thought she could handle it but that was before...before Haruka. True she wasn't in love or anything ridiculous like that but Haruka was so interesting that had made her wonder if perhaps she was missing out on things. She thought she had more time "Oh please Hanzo…"

"I know that you don't love me like that Michiru"

"I love you like a brother Hanzo, I'm fond of you, I care for you but you know that there's no relationship between us to formalize"

"That's because you don't give me a chance Michi…that's all I ask from you, give me the chance to prove you I'll be the perfect husband" Hanzo hold Michiru's hands into his again, Michiru look into his kind eyes.

"We are too young"

"No we are not, I don't want your answer now Michi, I'll come look for it when I get back, I know you'll take the best decision for everyone."

Michiru felt terrible, she loved Hanzo in her way, like she had said, like a brother but the possibility of joining her life to his was not in her plans just yet, she felt her mouth dry…"I….Hanzo could you bring me some water?"

"I'll be glad too…"

-o-o-

"Where are they?" The tomboy and her friend where lost, the garden was full of trails.

"Shut up, they're going to hear us, walk faster Zen"

"It's easy for you to say you're not the one wearing heels"

"You put those on just to hide that you're a big lesbian! On Tokyo you're always on flats."

Zen pressed her lips together and pinched the blonde. "Go to hell Tenoh! I'm here helping you remember? There! They are on that bench" They hid behind the bushes, and witness the scene, they couldn't hear them but Haruka saw when they hold hands.

"He's going to kiss her!"

"Sshh! Haruka they're going to hear you. Oh look Hanzo is leaving… now there's your chance, I'll go to the house to get my shawl and stall him."

Haruka nodded and came out of the bushes looking innocent, Michiru didn't saw her she was looking up to the sky, she looked sad.

She turned her head when the blonde was standing already next to her. "Hanzo? Oh it's you"

"Disappointed? I'm not your prince…sorry"

"Hanzo and I…..what do you want?" There was no point on telling what Hanzo and her where not, the big problem was finding out what they would be soon.

"Oh so you're back to the bad mood, it's a shame I like your social personality better"

"Go fetch your girlfriend and leave me alone would you?"

"Are you jealous? Cause you sounded jealous to me"

Michiru grinned, she left her feelings spill out and she regretted it. "Of course no, I'm concerned" Haruka seemed puzzled "I don't want you to become part of the Tanaka's family"

"Right because we'll become in laws that's it?" "_Why do you look so sad?"_

Michiru felt a small knot on her throat, in-laws... "How long have you been dating Zen?"

"We are not dating."

"_No?"_ "I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong…."

"Is everything ok?" Hanzo came back holding a glass of water.

"Yes dear, let's get back inside, it's suddenly too windy out here, if you'll excuse us, good night Tenoh"

"Good night Miss Kaioh, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch"

"_You're serious? Fine suit yourself"_"Ok then I'll meet at the beach at 9 am"

"_For lunch? At 9 in the morning?"_"Of course"

Michiru took Hanzo's arm and the couple left. "I don't trust that man Michi, there's something weird about him"

"Oh don't be suspicious Hanzo he's just an out of towner…"

(Ah I hope you like it because I'm in a lack of inspiration lately I'll try to update as soon as possible…Review if you want more!)


	6. Chapter 6: Perla

Disclaimer: Michiru and Hauka are not mine…can someone correct this mistake? I guess just God and we are not in good terms, so only the story is mine...lol

Thanks for reviewing, I'm getting a little more excited about this story; to the readers of "Unwelcome to the family Miss Kaioh!" here's a thought: NO one is that stupid!

Anyway here the next chapter, it's dedicated to Amnesia Nymph cause she' updated her story and I like it!

Sirena

By Auraluna7

Chapter 6: Perla

The next morning Haruka woke up in a good mood, she was having lunch with Michiru; sky was the limit.

She went downstairs to get some breakfast; Hanzo and his father had already left and Zen was not so much a 'morning person' so she ate alone; she was drinking a nice cup of coffee when the maid came in holding a little silver tray in the middle of which was a folded little note.

"This came for you sir"

"Thanks" Haruka opened the note, it was written with a pretty girly handwriting:

Don't be late

Bring a swimsuit

M

"_Swim suit? This is going to be an interesting lunch…"_

-o-o-

Michiru had been up for at least a couple hours, she woke up before sunrise feeling restless, the night before she could barely sleep; Hanzo's words playing over and over on her mind have given her heartburns, the right thing for everyone, who was everyone? He and her? Their families? All of the above?

And there was also the lunch date with Haruka, Michiru was upset, too many feelings…. She felt tied down to this uncertainty that she couldn't control, it was unbearable.

Her father placed the local newspaper down "Little Fish why are you still here driving me crazy?"

"I thought you enjoyed my company dad"

"I do Michiru but you're not eating, you're not paying attention to what I'm saying and you keep tapping the table with that fork and it's driving me mad!"

"Sorry" Michiru sighed and put the fork down. "_Why I'm not in the water where I belong?"_

"Who are you expecting?"

"No one"

"Ah, and at what time he's coming?"

"9 o'clock"

"So you were thinking about that Tenoh man ah?"

Michiru grinned, her father was too clever. "I was not! I was…oh!" She crossed her arms and sighed again.

"Why don't you go get dressed then?" Michiru was wearing her blue bathing suit once more; she looked at her father with annoyance.

"This is what I'm wearing"

"Oh I see…" He went back to his newspaper.

"I only need a bathing suit"

"Ok then"

"What? We are going down to the Maiden's Treasure, what I'm supposed to wear?"

"I said it was fine"

"Fine! I'll go get changed!" Michiru stormed out of the dining room mumbling about her father, Sechiru zipped his coffee smiling. "Just like her mother…"

-o-o-

9:07 am

Michiru sat down at the beach, the sand was already warm. She was wearing a one piece halter black bathing suit and a gypsy tie blue skirt.

"Good morning"

"You are late" She heard the husky voice behind her and refrain her smile.

"Like three minutes!"

"Didn't you get my note?"

"I'm sorry mademoiselle"

Michiru got on her feet. She was not really mad, she dusted the sand out of her skirt and began walking "Come on, let's keep going"

"Where are we going?"

"To the Marina"

Michiru and Haruka arrived to the docks briefly after that, most of the boats parked where small to medium fishing boats. There was not a lot of people out, 9 in the morning was quite late for fishermen.

"Morning Miss Kaioh"

"Morning Tara is Perla ready?"

"Yes miss she's waiting for you, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I can handle her thanks" Haruka walked behind Michiru, there was a lot of activity in the place. "They fish at sunrise, lucky ones are back yet"

"I see, the smell is a little intense"

"How delicate, I barely notice it" Michiru smiled, of course the smell was intense the packing factory and the storage buildings where next to the marina.

"_When she smiles she looks even more beautiful"_

"Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked you if you liked Perla"

"I haven't met her, is she your relative?"

"Silly, the boat, she's Perla" Haruka turned to look the boat; it was a blue and white motor boat, the letters PERLA where silver engraved at one side.

"Nice" Michiru smiled once more and get inside, Haruka followed her, they left the docks a few minutes later, Haruka was enchanted by the way the wind played with Michiru's long hair.

"So you though Perla was a girl? Is there nothing else on your mind than girls Haruka?"

Laughing softly the blonde messed her hair. "That's not true, there are no girls, just one girl on my mind you see…" Haruka smiled back at Michiru in the most charming way, Michiru could feel the blush tinting her cheeks. "May I ask where are we going dear?"

"Ah right, we are going to the Maiden's Treasure Island, it a small barren island a few miles from here"

"How far is that?"

"We'll be there in 15 minutes, relax, I have no intentions of marooning you at sea... unless you made me mad that's it."

Again Haruka laughed, and Michiru laughed too, they both seemed a little more relaxed once they left the shoreline behind. "I thought you could 'swim your way to Tokyo' why are we on a boat then?"

"Oh that's easy, I can, but you don't"

"So you care about my well being? I'm honored."

"Don't flatter yourself, if you know someone's life is in danger and you let that person die it's considered a 'guilty homicide' "Haruka smiled once more, Michiru's tongue was sharp, she liked it.

After a few minutes, Michiru stopped the boat in what Haruka thought was the middle of the ocean.

"Here we are, did you bring your swim suit?"

"No, and why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"You're kidding, I told you to bring a suit, didn't I sent you a note?"

"I don't like swim suits, I brought a wet suit"

Michiru smiled coyly. "Whatever, you're a weird one, did you know that?"

"That's like the fish taking about fins, if I recall you're the one talking to the ocean, by the way are there sharks around here?"

"_What a pussy" "_I haven't seen one, so I guess not, don't worry if one comes I'll tell you, and don't you dare call me weird I happen to know you hear whispers in the wind so we are on the same freak show"

"_How did she know…"_"Who told you that? That's not…."

"I won't tell, the sea told me, so there's your proof now, get those clothes off we still have to swim to get there"

Keeping her cool Haruka leaned and whispered softly. "If I get mine off you get yours too?"

"Pervert! I won't even look! I meant put you suit on" Michiru turned around, her cheeks hot and feeling ashamed at how overwhelming the thought of Haruka without clothes turned out to be. "_Come on think something else! Anything else...oh lord."_

Once Haruka managed to put the wet suit on she tapped the girl on the shoulder."I still don't get why did we stopped her, I thought you said you were not marooning me at sea."

"The boat won't make it past this zone, this is a coral barrier, and it is a nice swim, don't be such a chicken the water is not even deep here." Michiru jumped into the water. Haruka hesitate but jumped too. "You'll have fun, I promise"

"As long you're here there's no way I'll get bored"

"One day Tenoh someone is going to demand you to fulfill all those flirty intentions you know?"

"Really? I hope is you then, Michiru…..

(So what do you think? Is Michiru falling? Is Hanzo kicking back? When is Michiru finding out the truth about Haruka? Review and you'll find out keeping the Spanish word translation Perla: means pearl"


	7. Chapter 7: Lunch

Disclaimer: Michiru and Haruka are Characters from Sailor Moon, The plot and any OC related characters are all mine.

Thanks for your reviews and I know I know this story needs kiss scenes and romance, I promise I'll make it up to you…

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 7: Lunch

Michiru looked right into Haruka's teal eyes. "_Why do I feel so weird around Haruka? I like him, but he makes me mad and confused all the time."_"Maybe I will…"

Seconds past but none of them move, standing so close to each other in the water there was a moment when Michiru thought Haruka was willing to kiss her but then Michiru remembered they were still in the middle of the ocean, so she focussed her attention in their surroundings again, she had joked about it but there was dangers in the ocean all the time. "Let's go, the water is not deep"

Haruka sighted softly, she lost her chance of kissing Michiru, she had hesitated, they were so close to each other yet she had froze. "_What's wrong? Why do I act like this is my first kiss? I like her, I think she likes me, but she makes me so confused with how she reacts…"_

The swim was actually nicer than Haruka thought, the ocean life here was immense and colorful, all kinds of coloured fish swam along with them and the coral barrier had intense, almost magical shades under the water.

After more or less an hour, they came to a beach where the sand was so white sunlight reflected on it making it look like mirage snow.

"This place is beautiful; I've never seen sand so white"

"Yeah, the sand is white because it's actually made of coral, despite the bright colors under water when the coral die it becomes white."

"Oh…" Michiru took Haruka's hand to guide her trough a hidden path past the beach, a gesture she first thought natural but for some reason it was hard think of anything else but hot skin touching hers making her heart beat a little faster.

And Haruka felt it too, she stood silent the whole time they were holding hands, wanting not to break the subtle spell between them, trying to concentrate on anything else but the soft skin of Michiru's hand but every time she tried, she found it was even worse trying to take her eyes of Michiru's backside swaying softly just a step in front of her, maybe Michiru was right, she was a total pervert.

The couple finally arrived to a clear area past the luscious vegetation next a small clear lagoon. Michiru let go of Haruka's hand unwillingly pretending to fix her untameable mass of ocean colored curls and bit her lip as Haruka looked at her with the same awe she gave the white sand and the kaleidoscopic flora, and she felt a bit like a tropical fish on an aquarium without knowing what to do but took her eyes of the teal ones.

"Do you like this place?"

When Michiru looked away from her Haruka felt like an idiot for staring, because there was no doubt that was she was doing, she couldn't keep her eyes from Michiru's lips when the girl bit it, so she cleared her voice and tried to make up by sounding casual. "Yeah its beautiful do you here often?"

"Almost every day, no one else comes here so you can say I own it"

"How come no one comes?"

"They say the place is enchanted, ghosts and stuff, that's a lie nothing to worry about…"

"You say it like I'll be scared or something"

Michiru half smiled and sat by the fresh water lagoon. "No, of course not Mr. 'are there any sharks around here?' …."

"Sharks are a real thing! Ghosts do not exist!" Haruka sat next to Michiru and skipped a rock into the lagoon. "What kind of ghosts? Just out of scientific curiosity."

"Right, well there's a story about a man that had a beautiful daughter, beautiful as the mornings are bright anyways the Man didn't want her to marry her boyfriend so he claimed she had died of a mysterious illness overnight and hid her in this island.

The girl was crushed, she loved her fiancé so much and she awaited for him to come rescue her but after a few weeks the heartbroken fiancé left town. The father then decided to come seek his daughter and get her out of her exile; but when they reach her they found out the maiden had died of sorrow.

She laid like a sleeping beauty on a tomb stone surrounded by a mountain of pearls – the pearls were her tears you see- and the legend says that from that day on her spirit it's still here looking for her love, so it's a maiden's ghost, that's where the Island gets its name, no one comes here except me…"

"Oh wow, it is a very interesting little story, poor girl, yet I think she should have tried harder to escape from here you know? Love is worth fighting for."

"It is, but...Against anything? Even your family? I always think she could have escaped but she was torn between her love for the fiancé and her father's love."

"Nothing would keep me from following love, nothing in this world." Michiru lowered her eyes, she was not sure she could fight against anything for love; perhaps you could only feel like fighting it all when you actually knew love and she didn't...

"Are you ok Michiru?"

"Sure, just hungry aren't you?"

"Very, but I was being prudent not to ask" Michiru smiled again, she brushed aside the thoughts of love and concentrated on making this lunch date lighthearted again.

Reaching for the small waterproof black back pack she carried Michiru took out matches a little pot and tea.

"Can you offer you tea?"

"Sure. Hey where's the food? Did you forget to pack the food?" Haruka had noticed the little back pack lied empty now.

"You didn't think I had a buffet in there do you? It's a tiny bag. I'll go pick some fruit, wait here…"

Haruka couldn't hide her disbelief, she had been out hiking and swimming and she was famished, she didn't even fancied fruit that much as a regular food staple. "You're kidding! I'm starving! Fruit is for birds and little girls like you. I need protein"

Michiru looked puzzled, she always had a little bit of fruit and tea, then again Haruka was a lot taller and a lot more muscular than her. "What else do you think I can find here? Wait... do you like fish?"

"Yes! Now we're talking"

"Alright then" Michiru walked slowly towards the lagoon, her hips swaying softly, before entering the water she untied her skirt bending slowly to place it neatly on the ground.

Haruka look at her with amusement, she was seriously stating to think she was going to hold on fruit till they get back to Tahi and Michiru was going to come up with a smart joke about fish, yet the view was worth it at least.

The smaller girl stopped where the water reached her knees, then bending slightly she stay still for a few seconds; Haruka was confused, it seemed a bit too much wait for a punch line.

In a sudden movement however Michiru got her hands in the water and amazingly she got out not one fish, but two fish, one on each hand and started walking back towards the blonde. Haruka couldn't believe her eyes... "There stop complaining"

Placing the fish down the blue eyed beauty started gathering kindle to start a fire, Haruka was still perplexed. "How did you do that?"

Michiru smiled mysteriously and spoke on a serious tone "I ask for them..." After a few seconds Haruka was unable to say anything Michiru began laughing. "I live in a fishing village did you honestly think I've never fished before?" Michiru had strapped to her leg a little knife she took it out and began cleaning the fish.

"You are something else Michiru Kaioh .You got me there!"

In the end, the couple had a nice lunch, light in Haruka's opinion, but plenty to keep her going. Michiru kept making fun of Haruka for looking so surprised about her fishing capabilities and from then on the conversation was light and animated.

While they both sip the remains of their green tea Haruka spoke softly. "It's nice not to be fighting for a while…"

"Yeah perhaps I should feed you more often; you become nicer on a fuller stomach Haruka"

"That's the key to this heart…" She claimed patting her stomach happily. "So besides fishing and swimming to haunted islands what else do you enjoy?"

"Mmmm, I like to paint sometimes, and that's it, simple life for a simple girl."

"I don't think you're simple, in fact I can't believe you're not bored out of your skull in such a small place."

"Well I'm not"

"Don't you want to get out to this island? Followed your dreams? Perhaps being an Olympic swimmer? Or I don't know, don't you have other dreams?"

Bringing her sea eyes down to the teacup resting in her hands Michiru spoke flatly. "My dreams are here, I don't need anything else, I got everything I want, I'm free to go everywhere and do anything I want"

"And what about love? Are you in love with Hanzo? Are you marrying him and live here forever? Is that your dream Michiru?"

"You sound like if staying here was a bad thing… Hanzo is a good man"

Haruka couldn't suppress the small sting in her chest. "Do you love him then?"

"No" The answer had come up to her lips before she stopped it, but then again it was the truth.

"Then, why are you marrying him?"

"Who says I'm marrying him? That's our parents' wishful thinking, we are not even dating"

"So… I still have a chance?" Haruka's words took Michiru by surprise; she was distracted thinking of Hanzo, a few weeks seemed like just a few seconds when it came to giving him an answer about the future.

She looked right at Haruka her deep blue eyes sparkling. Haruka look back at her, then she touched Michiru's hand with her own. "Do I?"

Michiru sighed softly. "Don't play with me; I can leave you in this island to die…"

"I'm not playing…." Michiru broke the eye contact and got on her feet, she was too confused.

"Let's go, it's getting late and we still have to swim back to the boat"

Haruka hung her head on defeat. "_Why are you so distrusted?"_

They swim back to the boat in silence, the sun was coming down already, they had been together all day and for Haruka it had been like being thirsty and drank only a zip of water. Michiru drive them back to the Marina, they walked along the beach in silence until they were standing in front of the Hatachi's house.

"Well, good bye then." Michiru turned around began walking towards own house.

"Wait Michiru…" Haruka held her by the wrist, Michiru could not face Haruka, she was bursting with these emotions she had never felt, she was afraid her face would tell Haruka what she couldn't word out.

"What is it?"

"Can I come seeing you tomorrow?"

"It's a free country"

"Look at me" Michiru obeyed without knowing why, she felt shy, and she had never been shy before. "I'm not playing with you, I really like you"

Michiru lowered her eyes again, she was speechless the only desire in her heart was to run to her house and hide somewhere. "I…I'll see you tomorrow Haruka" Michiru loosen from Haruka's grip, and walk away really fast. Haruka saw her walk away thinking that the battle wasn't lost, at least she said tomorrow. Tomorrow could bring the perfect chance for them.

(Ok there was no kiss scene….why? Because I had the perfect kiss scene planned and it's not in this chapter! So you'll have to hold on, ok? Thanks Anyway with a bit of luck I'll put the kiss scene in next chapter. )


	8. Chapter 8: Waiting for you

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters, just the rest of the story .

Thanks for your reviews, I hope that the kiss scene would happen now... anyway just one thing Haruka is not a man in this story it just happens that Michiru doesn't knows she's girl, that happens a lot remember? Anyway here's the next chapter...

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 8: Waiting for you (oh that's a rip off from Amnesia Nymph's story...sorry!)

"Again home Michiru? Are you feeling alright girl?"

"I'm fine Nana, have you seen that dress dad brought me back from his trip last month?"

"It's probably still packed... are you wearing it?"

"What else could I do with it? Why do you look me like that? Just bring it ok?"

Michiru came out of the house finally dressed in the short flowered pink dress late in the morning; Haruka promised to go out swiming with her today; they have been seing each other every day since the day they had lunch three days ago, Michiru quit her routine to stay with Haruka and she was actually happy to do it, today she expected another fine day.

She smiled, she even cut a pink flower and pin it on her hair, she wandered trough the beach for a long time, it was later than the other days and there was no sign of Haruka, the heat went up but Michiru didn't wished to wet her dress so she stay out of the water, and just let the sea water to refresh her bare feet.

"_Who says I'm waiting? No I'm not thinking of Haruka..." _ Michiru sighted the sea was calling her, telling her truths she didn't wanted to hear now. ·"_Shut up! I'm not in love with Haruka! But it'll be rude to leave if Haruka told me to wait here... I don't want to discuss it! I don't care..." _Michiru stood up and walk away from the water, she was pissed, the sun was high in the sky it was already midday...

Of course she was thinking of Haruka, that's all she had done for the past days, Haruka was the reason to wear that stupid pink dress and why she quit swimming from dawn to dusk... "_where the hell are you Haruka?"_

-----------------o-------------------o-----------

"Come on Haruka please!"

"I can't Zen, I got a date"

"You've seen her every day this week! I need a tiny little favour and you denye it to me? Please you'll come back right after lunch please..."

"Why do I have to go? It's your date not mine"

"You are my cover! This girl is so pretty, she's the one! Come on Haruka, I can't stood her up, at what time is your date with Michiru?"

"I didn't say but today, that's for sure..."

"Just a couple of hours, just to see her pretty face please, I'll make it up to you I promise..."

"Fine, but you owe me big time..."

---------------o---------------o-----------

Michiru was in a bad mood, she waited for Haruka all day long and she never showed up, she stay all day out of the water cause the sea keep her telling her all these stuff she was not willing to deal with and then she tried to paint but it was a complete loss of time, her perfect day was ruined...

"I said i was sorry! How was I supposed to know the car would broke up in the middle of the road Haruka?"

"Shut it! I don't want to hear you anymore, I bet Michiru is pissed and it's all your fault!"

"Come on, I don't believe she waited for you all day, she probably went out swimming and forget you even exist..."

"Thanks you're such a good friend Zen..."

-------------o-----------------o---------------

The night was not better than the day, Michiru woke up before sunrise, she took her blue bathing suit and sneak out when the first ray of light kissed the beach. "_This is exactly what I deserve for trusting that little son of a..."_

"Morning Michiru"

Michiru jumped surprised, Haruka was apparently waiting for her. "Morning, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, I'm sorry I didn't came yesterday, Zen have this problem and..."

"It's ok." "_I was not waiting for you all day like a moron...right" _ "Ok, so i guess I'll see you later..."

"You're mad"

"NO I'm not!"

"Yes you are, you're a bad liar, I'm sorry let me compensate you"

"No, it's ok"

"I'll take you out for dinner"

"No"

"Why? If you accept that you're mad at me I'll stop bugging you"

"I'm not mad, I don't care how you spend your days Tenoh..."

"It's a nice plan, dinner you and me, I'll pick you after sunset"

"Are you even listening? Anyway this town has two restaurants, one is a hell hole and the other is full with gossipers, I had enough fame as it is we cannot go out for dinner"

"Fine, I'll let you cook for me then"

"I have not cooked a day in my life!"

"Ok then order dinner for us"

"Well that sounds better"

"It's a deal then"

"Yes...hey! You tricked me!"

"A lady never takes her word back"

Michiru grinned. "_How come I'm with you and I sudenly became stupid ah?" _ "I never said I was a lady"

"Facts don't need explanations"

"Ok we'll have dinner but just because I'm bored..."

"Sure"

-----------------o---------------------o--------------

They spent the rest of the day together, a few hours after lunch Michiru get back home...

"Michiru how good you're back, Hanzo is here asking for you"

"Where is he Nana?"

"In the terrace" Michiru took a deep breath, she was avoiding this visit but she couldn't just sneak out, Hanzo was after all her friend, she walked to the terrace, and there was Hanzo talking to Meave, who was her maid, they seem to be talking something personal cause the moment Michiru walked in they both stop talking.

"Is everything ok?"

"Of course Miss, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything..."

"Good evening Hanzo, I thought you'll be out of town for a few weeks"

"I didn't wanted to go without saying good bye, I was wondering if perhaps you'll like to have dinner with me tonight"

"Oh Hanzo, I'm sorry but I already got plans..." Hanzo smiled sweetly, Michiru knew he was not going to insist or ask her anything, Michiru felt a sting of guilt. "Perhaps tomorrow"

"I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning but I'll accept a rain check"

"Deal"

Hanzo left short after that, Michiru ran into the kitchen. "Nana! I almost forgot I need you to make me a picnic basket with dinner for two"

"Finally! You're going out with the Hatachi boy! Your father is going to be thrilled..."

"Ah? I didn't say that, I'm dining with Haruka" Michiru looked at Maeve she could swear the girl smile when she heard that... she left the kitchen to avoid looking at Michiru.

"He's not the one for you Michiru don't you see it? He's going to be gone sooner or later, I can see it in his eyes he'll be gone with the summer wind, you my child belong here, you're the sea and the sea never goes anywhere..."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you do I can see it in your eyes Michiru you're in love with this man, but the wind and the water don't mix my child"

Michiru refuse to hear anymore, why suddenly everyone messed with her? "Just do the picnic basket ok? I'll gon upstairs to get changed..." Michiru left the kitchen but a few seconds she came back. "And you're wrong, wind and water do mix, have you never seen a typhoon Nana?"

"And have youn ever seen what they cause?"

"You're imposssible!"

-----------------------------o-------------------o-----------------

Michiru waited imaptiently for Haruka to came pick her up, she had fixed a quiet spot in the beach to have dinner with Haruka, her father looked concerned when she told him her plans but made no comments, Michiru prefer it that way, the sun was coming down when she spotted Haruka coming toward her, looking dashing, Michiru smiled and stand up; she was wearing a blue palatzo , and matching sandals, she had never looked this good before, there was a light in her eyes and a blush in her cheeks that made her look spectacular.

"Wow, you look like a dream..."

"Thanks... er... shall we go?" Haruka lend Michiru an arm, Michiru was nervous.

They arrived to the romantic spot and have a quiet dinner, none of them talked, once in while the look at each other and smile nervously, it was getting pretty ridiculous...

"I'm nervous..."

"Thank God you say it, so am I..."

"Haruka, why are you ... I mean what do you want from me?"

"I told you I like you"

"Yes but... never mind"

"Tell me"

"Well I'm not very expirienced in these interpersonal things..."

"I see, well do you want me to be clear then?" Michiru nodded. "Well I was thinking that with a bit of luck I could kiss you tonight..." Michiru felt a shiver through her naked back and a sudden heat running through her blood. Haruka stood up and approached Michiru, she lend her a hand and took her closer to the water and herself. "So..."

"I... what do I get in exchange?"

Haruka smiled. "_you can have my soul..."_ "What do you want?"

Michiru knew exaclty what she wanted from Haruka, this though was one of those who had kept her awake. "Tell me your secret..."

Haruka hesitate, what if she never wanted to see her again? What if she hated her forever? Where the pleasure of her lips worth it? "First the kiss..." She had to try, Michiru was not like other woman, Michiru was meant for her she just knew it.

Michiru looked at Haruka and let herslef melt in the moment, the soft song of the ocean, the smell of the sea breeze, the gentle touch of Haruka's hand on her bare back, that tickle on her lips full of expectation... Haruka looked into her blue eyes and softly leaned to kiss her, the contact was shocking, Michiru would remember this day as the day she finally discovered how been alive felt like, her lips pressed against hers, the soft surrender of her mouth opening to Haruka's, the invasion of her soul... she just wished she could lost herself forever in this moment...

Suddenly Michiru react to a strange sensastion, she was not sure what it was till she focus really hard, the sea waves where catching her feet, and she knew she had to break the kiss...

Haruka had this sense of loss when Michiru break down their kiss, she looked at her wondering what went wrong, if she perhaps had not felt the electricity running through her veins like she had...then she felt the cold water touching her feet.

"The tide is rising faster today, did you get wet Michiru?"

"Lets go, we better hurry"

"What?"

"Come on..." Michiru took Haruka by the hand and drag her to the house, Haruka was to shocked, what happened to her kiss? "Nana! Nana!"

Michiru's nanny came out looking alarmed. "What is it child?"

"Is daddy at the office?"

"Yes"

"Sent Maeve to fetch him, tell him there's a storm coming, go to the Hatachi's house, tell them Haruka is safe here, then go to the town... hurry!"

"Yes, be careful Michiru"

"I will, come on Haruka help me close the windows..." Haruka acted by instinct she had no idea what Michiru was talking about, the sky was clear and the moon was visible, she closed the terrace door and look out , she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the black clouds forming upon them in just a matter of minutes. "Don't worry Haruka it's not a typhoon, here help me with these blankets we better go down to the wine celler..."

(Now there's your kiss! And it's going to get better, at list that's my opinion, wanna know what happens with the storm? Well you'll have to review...)


	9. Chapter 9: Sea and water do mix

Discalimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine….is this disclaimer really necessary?

Anyway, thanks for your reviews, although I think many of you could make a bigger effort and review for once!

WARNING: If you are underage or got a very sensitive mind or perhaps you just find out that Haruka and Michiru are lesbians and you freaked you should not read this chapter, I promise to make a nice synopsis on the next one, this chapter would contain an explicit sex scene so please save me the mails from freaked parents and logg out... thanks

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 9: Wind and water do mix...

(Synopsis: Michiru and Haruka finally kissed, but Michiru sensed a storm coming ahead and get back home, they are now at Michiru's house in the wine cellar ..."

"We'll be fine don't worry"

"I'm not, how would your father and the rest came back in if you shove down the doors?"

"They won't come back, at list till the storm is over, there's no point in risking themselves, now get comfortable cause we'll be here for a while"

Haruka grab one of the lamps Michiru brought down, she placed some blankets in the floor and sat down it was not that bad. Michiru close the door behind her, she shivered, the temperture went down quickly and she was getting cold. "Come sit next to me" Michiru approached her, and sat down on the floor, Haruka put a locket of her aqua hair behind her ear and accidentally she touch a spot on Michiru's neck skin, it felt like fire...

"So... you owe me remember?"

"I..."

"Tell me your secret" Haruka felt Michiru's breath so close it was intoxicating, she used all her selfcontrol not to rip Michiru's clothes off. When Michiru's words had sense, Haruka clear her throat, she had to think quickly...

"I don't recall you giving me that kiss..." In spite the fact that they were all alone they've been whispering, the atmosphere was so intimate. _"ok that's oficially the worst lie I ever told"_

Michiru smiled. "You don't? You know...I don't recall it either, why don't we try again once more..." This time Michiru leaned to kiss Haruka their bodies so close Haruka could feel Michiru's breasts all over her, she couldn't help herself and touched the bare skin on Michiru's back it felt like satin.

Michiru surrender once more to the battle on their lips, she felt Haruka's tongue claiming it's reward, the gentle touch of her hands running through her spine hardened her nipples, she felt shy once more and tried to pull back. "Let yourself go..." Michiru sighted of pleasure, Haruka abandoned her lips and she felt so desperate but it was only a second till she felt her kissing her long neck and she loss control.

The storm outside slashed the windows, the wind howled, minutes went by, for Michiru it was a second, she knew she had to stop cause soon she wouldn't be able to help herself. Haruka protest when she pulled back.

"There's your fee...pay me" Haruka hesitate, was this the moment? Well if she didn't hurry Michiru would find out anyway...

"Ok" Haruka hold Michiru's hands and look at her. "Michiru... I...I am a...I am a woman" "_There, point of no return..." _

Michiru looked Haruka's concerned face, then she smiled. "That's not your secret, I knew that already"

Haruka looked puzzled. "_Did she... so is she..."_

"You honestly thought I didn't knew? I mean you look like a guy that's true but wet suits are not that deceiving..."

"How long have you known?"

"A few days, that doesn't matter, does it? Besides you're obviously a lesbian... I should have known...after all the whole town knows Zen is..."

"Wait! So you don't care?"

"I guess not, now tell me your true secret, I know you got one, she told me, she said I had to find out myself..."

Haruka was shocked, this was too easy, anyway, there was no secret, unless... "I know what the secret is"

"Tell me"

"Come closer..." Michiru get so close she could feel Haruka's heartbeat, their lips almost touching. "I love you, since the moment I lay eyes on you, I'm in love for the first time, that's the secret."

Michiru's eyes went wide. "_Is it true? Really?" _ "I... I love you too" There was no need for anymore words, Haruka placed an arm around her neck and bring her to a fierce kiss, it seemed like she wanted to drink her out, Michiru let her shy aside and touched Haruka's soft hair, then she caress her neck and unbuttoned her shirt, Haruka touch the broach on Michiru's neck and loose it up, freeing her young breasts, once Haruka kissed them Michiru moaned, she thought all these sensations where going to kill her, she leaned on the blankets letting Haruka take control, they were all touch and kisses...

Haruka was an experienced lover but she recall herself discovering new frontiers of pleasure in Michiru's arms, she guide her hands trough her now bare chest, Michiru's innocent caress were glorious, she kiss her lips once more and slide her hand through her long legs pulling Michiru's palatzo out, she saw her there laying hopefull her lips wet and juicy her breasts going up and down with her agitated respiration, her marble thights inviting her, there was only a thin barrier between Haruka and the treasure she was haunting...

When Michiru felt Haruka's kiss on her thights she knew she was lost and she love it, she would never be free again Haruka would always own her, she felt exploding fireworks on her head when Haruka reached her hidden treasure, she couldn't help screaming and gasping it was like time didn't matter nothing else than this feeling of recognition this intimate comunity, just them and the oldest love ritual of all...

The storm outside muffled the love sounds, they spent hours recognizing each other learning the ways to their climax, in one night , in a few hours, Michiru stop being a innocent virgin to became a surrendered expertise lover, and Haruka surrender to her too, they were no secrets, no forbbiden touch, Haruka thought she could die in that moment, cause she already met paradise...

Finally their strenght wore off and they sleep deeply in each other arms, holding each other tight like expecting with fear to be cast out of their love spell...

(ok I warned you it was light hentai I cannot bring myself to write with rude words, at list not on my Haruka&Michiru fic... give me a break! I'm shy! Anyway I hope you like it cause from this point on the story would be more passional, so if you like me to continute please review! Thanks)


	10. Chapter 10: Calm after the storm

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine…surprise!

Thanks for the reviews I'm beggining to think this story may have actually fans, I love when you review cause I get to know what you think.

So thanks to my girlfriend who is making the effort of reading my fic although she hates manga and anime not to mention 'chick flicks'...

Ok here I go

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 10: Calm after the storm

(Ok Synopsis: Haruka told Michiru she's a girl to her amusement cause Michiru already knew, Haruka's real secret was that she was in love with Michiru, and Michiru love her back, after this they let their passion flow and had a romantic night...)

Michiru woked up before the sunrise, she found herself strangely warm and then she recall the night before, the warm came from Haruka who's body was right next to her embrassing her, Michiru smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi, I thought you were asleep"

"I woke up just a minute ago...it's silence out there no?

Michiru rolled over to face Haruka, their soft nude skin touching. "Yes, the storm is over, and...oh we better get up!" Michiru was worried about her father and Nana coming back to the house, she was absolutly sure there'll be no good excuse fo being naked in Haruka's arms that was a fact.

"Wait, shouldn't we ...I don't know, talk perhaps? Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Fine, soar but fine"

Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's cheek and caress her gently. "Was I too rough? I'm sorry"

Michiru blushed. "You were not, I'm going to be alright, now we better get dressed before my father comes back"

"That's a good idea, can I have a good morning kiss first?" Michiru smiled and press her lips against Haruka's she slowly open her mouth to welcome Haruka's tongue, today's kisses were even better than the yesterday's ones... Michiru let her hands travel through Haruka's warm skin. "Stop it or I won't..." Haruka's voice was more like a moan, Michiru smiled evily but keep her hands still.

"Fine, we'll do that later."

Ten minutes later, they managed to find their clothes and wear them, Michiru try in vane to fix her hair, as if someone might been looking at them as soon as they finish up dressing someone knocked the door, Michiru ran upstairs to open, her father and Maeve were at the door.

"Morning little fish, good storm ah?"

"Morning daddy, we just woke up"

Haruka tried her best to look innocent, Michiru's father smiled at her and shook her hand. "You save her life once more ah? Oh you seem to be the hero type Mr. Tenoh..."

"Ah" "_Oh God, what's this feeling? Guilt, it is guilt sorry Sir"_ "Well in fact your daughter told me about the storm so she saved me, I think I'll go now"

"Stay for breakfast"

"Yes Haruka, please" Michiru look right at Haruka and winked an eye. "I'll go upstairs to take a shower and I'll be right back ok?"

"Don't keep us waiting Michi, now Haruka, you don't mind if I call you Haruka right?"

"No sir"

"Fine, now Haruka why don't you tell me a little more about yourself?"

----------o-----------------o------------

Michiru ran upstairs and get into the shower, the hot water was soothing, she hadn't noticed but there were a lot of spots on her body that ached, she softly smiled remembering Haruka's touch, she scrub herself hard to whipe the sinful thoughs out of her mind. "_At list for a while"_ She hurry up and get out, she wrap herself in a fluffy white towel, when she get out Maeve was in the room.

"Your blue bathing suit Miss?"

"Yes...No, bring me the...ah the white bikini, and that green skirt, the one with the seashells"

Maeve nodded but look puzzled, Michiru had never wore a bikini, she had many but she never wore them. She handed Michiru what she wanted. "Can I bring you anything else Miss?"

"Some sandals" Michiru caught a glimpse of Maeve, and casually asked, like not minding. "Where did you spent the storm Maeve?"

"I... in the Hatachi's house"

"Yeah, didn't I told Nana to go there?"

"I... she wanted to go downtown so..."

"It's ok, that'll be all, go downstairs to serve breakfast"

"Yes Miss"

Michiru satyed a few more minutes trying to pin her hair, she look rather different. "_oh perhaps the bikini was too much... oh hell! Who cares, I bet Haruka would like it"_ Michiru smiled at herself once more and press her cheeks to bring a pink blush to them and went downstairs.

She entered the dining room, and Haruka stop talking, she found her breathtaking, her face full of life her eyes sparkling, the memories of the softness of her skin make her shiver, Kaioh-san looked at her daughter with interest, Nana came in carrying a tray with coffee which almost fell from her hands, when she saw her little girl in the tiny little bikini.

"Morning Nana" Michiru sat down next to Haruka smiling. She made a move to take a napkin and place it on her lap but her hand 'accidentally' touched Haruka's leg, Haruka thought she was going to die in there, she had to behave in front of Michiru's dad but on the other hand Michiru seem to enjoy teasing her.

"The usual Michiru?" The usual meant a cup of tea and a piece of fruit, Michiru's every day breakfast.

"You know what Nana I'm hungry can you fix me some pancakes with bacon on the top? What? You look like if I just have ask you the holy goblet..." Nana shook her head to get out of her surprise, Michiru + bikini + bacon+ sandals... something weird was happening under her nose. "Nana aren't you going to ask what everyone else wants for breakfast?"

---------------------o----------------o-----------

After breakfast, Haruka excuse herself to leave, Sechiru nodded and ask Michiru to escort her to the door.

"I'll go to get changed, do you want us to..."

"I'll see you in the beach in an hour ok?"

"Fine" Haruka leaned to kiss Michiru's cheek but Michiru turn her face and kiss her lips. "Michiru someone can see us!"

"Oh you're such a whimp, I'll see you later" Haruka smile and walk away towards the Hatachi's house, Michiru stay for a moment enjoying the sea breeze playing with here skirt, she was so excited, so many things could happen now...

Michiru daydream about the night before and the day ahead, she was so focus on her thoughts she didn't heard the footsteps behind her.

"Michiru we need to talk"

Michiru turn around, to look at the owner of the voice. "What about daddy?"

"Haruka Tenoh..."

(Ah beautiful cliffhanger right? Do you think Sechiru knows Michi's secrets? Perhaps he knows Haruka's oh... you'll have to review to find out...)


	11. Chapter 11: Questions, questions and

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine….blah blah

Thanks for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you like it.

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 11: Questions, questions and more questions

Michiru daydream about the night before and the day ahead, she was so focus on her thoughts she didn't heard the footsteps behind her.

"Michiru we need to talk"

Michiru turn around, to look at the owner of the voice. "What about daddy?"

"Haruka Tenoh..."

Michiru was surprised but manage to remain cool. "_Look innocent, how's that saying? Innocent until proved guilty? Oh..." _ "Sure"

Michiru followed her father to the library a thousand excuses forming on her mind, how was she suppose to deal with this? What exactly 'this' was? Her father sat down in his desk looking serious, Michiru was anxious...

"I'm not a fool you know..."

"_Tears won't take me out of this..."_ "I don't seem to be following you daddy" "_Daddy that was good call... no daddy please don't kill my girlfriend...yeah that'll work..."_

"I know what's going on between you and that boy"

"_Boy? Oh great a problem less, so let's recall : daddy don't kill my 'boyfriend'..." _Michiru couldn't focus between her train of thoughts and her father expression, she was too overwhelmed. "I..."

"I know that you and that boy ..."

"_Please God don't let him know about last night, please I'll wear a thousand pearls in my hair, I'll wear shoes, I'll go to church, oh come on I would never swim naked again come on..."_

"Kissed"

"_kissed? He said kissed! Oh ok, did he sound angry? I should have paid more attention to his tone rather than his words...oh he's expecting me to talk isn't he?"_ "I can explain it..."

"I'm not that old Michiru... I know you're young and... well eager to live, just... well perhaps I'm to old after all. Are you two dating?"

"_Good question? Are we? MH...I'll say yes but ..." _"Ah, we haven't discuss it"

"I see, well told him to come see me, that's the list he can do if he's stealing your kisses..."

"_Not to mention my virginity...oh don't smile Michiru! Be serious!" _ "I'll tell him, so are you mad dad?"

"No, I'm not going to lie, you know how I feel about Hatachi and you but I know this things can't be forced to happen, you need to learn how to walk before you learn how to run..."

"Ok then, may I leave now?"

"Yes dear" Michiru kissed her father before leaving the room, once outside she sighted hardly. "_Well that went better than I thought, now I'll go see Haruka..."_ Michiru smiled, and walked toward the terrace door...

"Where are you going Michiru?"

"Outside Nana, I'll come for dinner"

"Ah ah, we need to talk..."

"Can it be later?"

Nana looked at her with this 'no way' look and pointed the stairs. "Upstairs to your room now!" Michiru hesitated but turn to get upstairs...

"_Ok Red alert! I have no plan B..." _

"I want the truth now..."

"I have no idea..."

"Don't play with me Michiru, you may have fooled your father but you ain't fooling me, what happened yesterday?"

"There was a storm..."

Nana smacked Michiru's head, she was not in a good mood. "You're not that old to get spanked, what happened yesterday?"

"_think, think... perhaps I should be honest let's see : well I slept with this guy I barely knew, and it turn out to be a girl but don't worry Nana I'm ok with it...no that won't work ah:well you see guess who's a lesbian? Me! No no.. .or maybe: You remember that talk about chastity? Well I kind off forget it last night...damn! each sounds worst than the other... she's not serious about the spanking is she?" _"Nothing..."

"Look at me" Michiru raised her eyes, Nana shook her head. "You slept with him"

"How did you..."

"Michiru, do you have any idea how serious this is? You'll broke your father's heart if he finds out, not to mention you'll get your own heart broke when he leaves, how could you do this?"

"Haruka is not breaking my heart"

"Michiru, this is not a game, what would you do if you get pregnant ah?"

"_pregnant? Come on Haruka is a ... oh yeas you don't know that..."_

"You don't have a whitty answer for that ah? Did you protect yourself?"

"Nana! How inappropiarte of you to ask, that's personal..."

"Yes or no?"

"I won't get pregnant I'm 100 percent sure" _"Ok 99 percent I do believe in the holy ghost..."_

"You have to end it, before everyone knows, before Hanzo finds out"

"No"

"Listen to me child I want what's best for you"

"And I'm doing what's best for me, if you love me let me be free"

"Michi..."

"Nana please, I love Haruka don't you see?" Michiru's nanny sighted, she knew that look, Michiru's mother had it when she met Sechiru Kaioh, her little girl was in love... "You'll see Nana, Haruka is like no one else... I'll go now but we'll talk later ok?"

Michiru left after kissing her, Nana stayed in the room lookign rather sad. "My child I'll be here when the typhoon ends..."

"_I just can't stand another interrogation, I hope Nana doesn't run me out with daddy..nah she'll never do that to me she's..."_ "Ouch!" Michiru crashed into someone on her way out, she look up to found Hanzo smiling at her.

"Morning Michi, how are you?"

"Hanzo! I thought you'll be gone by now"

"I came to check on you, I heard you got stucked with Tenoh last night, and I came to check if everything was alright..."

"Sure"

"He behave didn't he?"

"A complete gentleman..." _"Right..."_

"Are you sure?"

"_What's with this? where's the memo which stated this as 'Interrogate Michiru's day'?_ "Aha"

"Ok then, I better hurry, I'm going to miss you Michiru"

"Have a safe trip" Hanzo leaned to kiss Michiru, she noticed his intentions and turn her face, Hanzo kissed her cheek instead of her lips.

"Wait for me"

Michiru smiled, Hanzo left after kissing her hand, it seem she had been under interrogation for an eternity, finally released Michiru run to the beach, the day was still ahead from her and she knew exactly what she wanted just right now...

(Want some more? Review please... thank you!)


	12. Chapter 12: Just you and me

Disclaimer: I don't own Neither Haruka nor Michiru only the story.

Thanks for your reviews and sorry for the delay. I'm glad you like it.

Master E: I Dedicate this chapter to you, stop complaining, anyway you inspire this story and all my other fics don't be jealous, I love you.

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 12: Just you and me

"So let me get this straight, your father knows we..."

"Kissed"

"Ok, and your nanny knows we..."

"Did it"

"Oh boy, and your fiancé knows..."

"He's not my fiancé and he knows nothing."

"Oh, so in summary if Hanzo finds out we slept together he'll die..."

"Aha"

"If your nanny founds out I'm a woman she'll die"

"That's correct"

"And if your 'daddy' finds out we slept together and I'm a woman he'll die..."

"No"

"No?"

"No, If he finds out, he'll kill you"

"Oh... "

Michiru smile. "Relax it's figurative speech, so what do you want to do today?"

"Figurative speech? Right, wait so your father wants me to go see him to ask him permission to date you"

"Only if you wish to..." Michirus words were soft, and she tried to hide her emotions. Haruka realize she felt insecure and bring her closer from behind, hugging her.

"Don't be silly of course I'll go talk to him. Hey about this...are you feeling alright?"

"I told you I was a little sore, but I'm ok now"

"Yes but, are you alright? I mean I was your..."

"First? yes, but I'm fine why are you so aprehensive?"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Oh Haruka you're so sweet, I'm great, it was wonderful"

Haruka smiled, she did felt a little guilty but on the other hand she felt happy. "Let's go sailing"

"I thought you were bored of boats"

"Yeah but... well here it is the equivalent of the back seat of a car"

"Haruka! You perv! Come on, I'll race you to the Marina"

----------------o-----------------o---------------

Michiru let the soft sea breeze touch her bare skin, the sun was coming down, she was tired but incredibly happy.

"Why are you standing there? Someone could see you"

"No one is here, I like the breeze touching me"

"Mh"

"Jealous?"

"No"

"Liar" Michiru sat down on the boat looking at her lover. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What does he tells you? The wind"

"So you think the wind is a he?"

"It isn't?"

"I've never thought of it, but I guess you're right, well he tells me many things, not climate issues, I can't predict those things, the wind is my friend, he gives me advises, tells me stories..."

"Mh... and now? What is he telling you now?"

"The truth?" Michiru nodded. "He says you'll break my heart..."

Michiru looked into Haruka's eyes and caress her blond hair softly"Funny, that's exactly what the sea told me you'll do..."

"You think it's true?"

"I don't know, and you know what? I don't want to know"

"You just read my mind Michi..." Haruka kissed Michiru's neck sweetly and they both forget their worries... for now.

----------------o--------------------------o-----------------

"You don't have to do this"

"It's the propiate thing to do Michiru, come on go tell your father I'm here"

"Fine, hey would you stay for dinner?" Haruka was about to answer when Nana came out of the kitchen looking rather unfriendly, Haruka swallow and shook her head.

"Perhaps some other day Michi"

Michiru turn to look at her nanny with exasperation."Ok"

"Michiru go upstairs to get showered, I'll tell your father he is here" Michiru nodded and kiss Haruka's cheek before leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruka"

"Bye" Michiru run upstairs.

"Wait here" Nana came into the library and step out a minute later. "You can come in now." Haruka nodded. "You better treat her right boy, or I'll kill you myself"

Haruka nodded once more and walked through the library door...

--------------o-------------------o--------------

"Is Haruka gone Nana?"

"Yes"

"Did you happen to hear what did they talk about?"

"No, hurry dinner is ready"

"You're still mad at me Nana? Oh come on you cannot stay mad at me forever"

"I'll try"

"You're not serious... hey Nana can I ask you something?" Nana looked at Michiru in the mirror's reflection while she brushed her hair.

"What is it Michi?"

"Is there something between Maeve and Hanzo?" Nana raised an eyebrow surprised, Michiru was too perceptive.

"Don't know"

"Oh don't lie to me, you know something I don't"

"Are you jealous perhaps?"

"Not in a million years, just curious..so?"

"Nothing important, Hanzo takes your engagment as something serious, you should learn from his example."

"We are not engaged! And they'll make a lovely couple"

"There's nothing, stop thinking nonsenses and go downstairs to dine with your father"

------------------o-----------------------o------------

"Good night daddy"

"Little fish, before you go, I talked to Tenoh and I grant him permission to date you"

"Thanks dad"

"I expect you'll not dishonor our name Michiru"

"_Ouch, too late" _"I'll do my best" "_That's not a lie..."_

Sechiru nodded. "Sweet dreams princess"

----------------------o-------------------o-------------

Michiru entered her room smiling, this day had been a perfect day, tomorrow promise to be es good as this one, even better...

"Hi" Michiru jumped and hold her scream when she realize who was talking to her.

"What are you doing here? Someone might have seen you? How did you get in?" Michiru whispered, somenone could hear them and it'll be not fun to watch.

"Through the window, it's not that hard"

"You scare me"

"Oh let me hold you and cast your fears away then..."

"You're impossible Haruka, what do you want?"

"Can't you guess?" Michiru blushed and smile, she approached the intruder and place an hand on her neck.

"Mh, not really I'm too innocent to guess"

"That has an easy arrengment" Haruka leaned and kiss her, Michiru moaned when Haruka's hand caress her back softly, she guide her to the bed and placed her gently, Michiru smiling happily. "So Miss Kaioh, why are you smiling?"

"Cause I like this"

"Me kissing you? Seducing you?"

"I like this moment, just you and me...

(Short I know, sorry I have to many things on my mind, but I promise I'll update soon, well if you review of course.)


	13. Chapter 13: Awakening

Disclimer: I don't own Haruka and Michiru I wish I did, but no.

Thanks for your reviews but I know there are some of you that have not even posted one. Why? Come on it takes you half a minute...

Well I wrote a Valentine's one shot humor fic named "He deserves to know" I hope some of you could take the time to read it and let me hear your opinions. Thanks again.

So here I go...

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 13: Awakening

Michiru open her eyes before sunrise, she felt Haruka holding her tight, Michiru pressed her back against her and smile, she loved these awakenings but she knew she had to wake her lover already, yesterday Nana almost cought them, they could not afford that risk, she turn around and place her head in Haruka's soft neck kissing it, Haruka slowly woke up and bring her closer to her.

"Good Morning"

"No, Ruka stop it" Haruka let her fingers played along in Michiru's breasts, the smaller girls shiver and try to remember why she woke up the blonde in the first place. "You have to leave now"

"I don't want to, It's so warm and cozy here..."Haruka used a playful tone and pretended to be asleep while her hands let themselves explore a little lower.

"No" Michiru left the bed before Haruka might convince her again (not that it was hard to convince her) "I'll see you in an hour, now go"

"There's not even light yet, let me stay five more minutes!"

Michiru turn to look at Haruka still laid in bed just covered by parts with the soft white sheet and she found her pretty inviting, so she nodded and get back to bed. "Five minutes"

"Sure..."

---------------------o--------------------o------------------------

30 minutes later Michiru had to run to the dinning room and look innocent, her father was already half the way through his breakfast and Nana sent her one of those killer looks. "_She knows... damn Haruka"_ "Morning daddy"

"Morning little fish, did you had a good night sleep?"

"_Good night, yes. Sleep? Not that much..." _"Sure, what's this?" Michiru found a white envelope on her plate and open it. It was a Hanzo's letter...

My Dearest Michiru:

I write this lines just to remember you

that I'm thinking of you.

I'll be home in a week

Take good Care of yourself

Love

Hanzo

Michiru lost her appetite the least she wanted to remember now was that Haruka would be gone in a week and she'll be trapped in the island with Hanzo, she tried her best to keep herself from crying and placed the card aside.

"Any news from Hanzo dear?"

"He'll be back in a week" _"Where did the time go? Has it been two weeks already? How come time flies when I'm in her arms and seems to stop when I'm not...don't think of it you knew it'll come to an end." _ "What are you saying dad?"

"I asked if you were feeling fine Michi you look a bit ill"

_"I'm dying..." _"Maybe I got the flu I think I should go lie down"

"Ok, I'll tell Nana to bring you a tea"

Michiru went upstairs and laid on her bed, she was in no mood for going out today, she didn't wanted to see Haruka and remember she would be gone in just a few days that seem like seconds. The last weeks went flying to them, they have been so wrapped in this vortex of happiness and passion that they never saw the end of this dream coming, they spent together every day and now every night, Haruka climbed through her window every night after dinner and stayed with her till the sun came out; it was risky, reckless and absolutely romantic. Sex was good there was no doubt about it but it was more than that, sometimes they just stay all the time talking, Haruka told her about her dreams, her life in the city how she loved to race cars and college, everything, Michiru in return shared her passions, tales, poems... Michiru felt Haruka was a missing part she had lived all this years without and now she was crushed... a tear run down her blue eyes and another one came to seek that one and so on...

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" Maeve came in the room holding a tray with a tea service, Michiru smiled at her."Place it there, thanks, before you go can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Miss"

Michiru stand up and wrote a quick note. "Take this to Zen"

The girl nodded and left, Michiru get back in bed and back into crying.

-----------------------o-----------------------o----------------

"Lucky the eye who finally sees you Tenoh!"

"Morning Zen why are you up so early?"

"To catch you up, you're like the wind lately everyone feels you once in a while but no one catches you"

"Don't exagerate I saw you last night during dinner"

"And then you dissapear...literally, where were you last night? I went seek you to your room and you were gone"

Haruka blushed and paid a lot of attention to her breakfast. "A gentleman never tells"

"Climbing Michiru's window again? Someone is going to find out Haruka you're playing with fire."

"Shut up Zen , someone could hear you"

"That Michiru ate your brain, aren't you tired? You stay with her all day long and all night long as it seems"

"That's the proof that states you don't know what love is, the days are short, the nights are just seconds, I can't have enough of her..."

"Man is she that good?"

"It is not just sex..." Haruka smirked "Although I can't complain, she's more than that she's everything I ever seeked for..."

"Gosh, love is in the air! Poor Hanzo he'll be heartbroken..."

"Don't bring that up"

"Well he'll be here to rescue Michiru after we left, perhaps that'll be his shot"

Haruka placed her coffee looking serious. "She's not a fling"

"Don't get mad, but what are you going to do then? You belong in Tokyo you're a city animal"

"I'll bring her with me"

Zen looked at Haruka as if she saw her dressed in a tutu. "You are not serious"

"I'll never joke about something like that" A maid came in a minute later holding a note, she slipped it to Zen and left.

Zen read the few lines and saw Haruka who seemed interest in the little note. "It's from Michiru she says she won't see you today, that she'll catch on you 'some other time' to be precise..."

--------------------------------o--------------------------o---------------------

"Tanaka-san what are you doing here? Want some breakfast?"

"No thanks Kaioh, it'll be a short visit"

"You sound serious, what is it?"

"It's about Michiru"

"Oh so you heard about her dating the Tenoh guy"

"You knew? And you're ok with it? I though we agreed..."

"We do Tanaka but what do you want me to do? She's young and well this might sound weird to you but this would serve her good, you need to walk before running, she'll grow out of this expierence when Hanzo gets back I'm sure Michiru would see him with other eyes, she'll blossom..."

"I'm not so sure"

"Trust me, besides the summer is ending along with this summer fling"

"I hope you're right Sechiru I really do..."

-----------------------------o--------------------------o------------------------

Michiru rolled on her empty and now so cold bed to hide her eyes from the light, she was tired and sad, not even the sound of the waves sooth her sorrows this time, she covered her face with a pillow and tried to get some sleep. She managed to take a little nap when a familiar touch woke her up, she then realized Haruka was holding her.

"Do you feel sick Michi?" Michiru felt an emptyness on her stomach at the hearing of that voice who melt her insides; she just shook her head. "Why are you in bed Michi?" Again she didn't answer. "Look at me" Michiru rolled and face her, Haruka touched her face gently. "Why have you been crying?"

Michiru noticed Haruka was alarmed, angry. "I'm fine"

"No you are not, who made you cry princess, tell me and I'll kill him" Michiru bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "What?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise" Haruka felt all of the sudeden lonely and hurted, why was Michiru not talking to her?

"Have you stop loving me so soon?" Michiru looked at her disturbed.

"Why would you say that? Of course not"

"Then why are you doing this? Kicking me away, tell me why are you crying"

Michiru look down, she could say this but not face her. "Cause you'll be gone and I'll be here alone..." Her voice break, Michiru hated to be weak, why was Haruka so close to her heart?

Haruka smiled and lift Michiru's face to kiss her. "That's all?"

"Do you think it's a little thing?"

"No but I'm not worried"

"Mh?"

"Cause when I get back to Tokyo you'll come with me..."

(Is that so? Do you think that'll happen? What would Michiru do? And her father? And Hanzo? And her beloved sea? Oh you want to find out? review!)


	14. Chapter 14: Doubts

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, just the story.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm thrilled.

Happy Valentine's day to you all! I hope you're surrounded by friends and beautiful girlfriends or boyfriends!

So I dedicate this chapter to Ashja : man are not woth it girl, I've told you so...

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 14: Doubts

Michiru look down, she could say this but not face her. "Cause you'll be gone and I'll be here alone..." Her voice break, Michiru hated to be weak, why was Haruka so close to her heart?

Haruka smiled and lift Michiru's face to kiss her. "That's all?"

"Do you think it's a little thing?"

"No but I'm not worried"

"Mh?"

"Cause when I get back to Tokyo you'll come with me..."

Michiru looked at Haruka with surprise. "I...I don't understand..."

"I mean, well I should have asked you in a more proper way... would you like to come with me to Tokyo Michi?"

Michiru smiled. "I'll be glad to, but then again I'll have to come back and we'll get separate again..."

"No Michi I meant you coming to live with me at Tokyo"

Haruka's words bounced in Michiru's head, she shook her head trying to figure out if she perhaps was sleeping, was Haruka asking her to marry her? No, she didn't but she asked her to live with her... "I..."

Haruka saw the doubts inside Michiru, she knew the girl had to think it through. "Don't say nothing, just think about it ok?" Michiru nodded, she was to shocked to talk. "So are you feeling like going out?"

"Not really"

"Then I'll let you to rest Michi"

"No, stay with me Ruka"

"Anything for you, anything..."

-------------------------o-----------------------o-----------------

Haruka left after lunch cause she had promised Zen to spent the afternoon with her. Michiru felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, she was filled with doubts, what was she supposed to do? Leave everything she had and know for Haruka? Or stay here secure but empty? No love no passion, dying like a summer flower in the fall... Michiru sighed and look outside her window, the waves singing...she knew what she had to do; she climed down the wall and run to the beach, without thinking it much she jumped into the blue waters...

Michiru ran into the water, letting the water wash away her tears. She submerge deep inside her own world, that world that once had been so secure and fulfilling, but now that calm didn't come, she felt neither relax nor happy and she didn't felt free anymore.

_"Why it's so hard? Why do I have to chose between you and my love?"_ After a short while, Michiru came back to shore and sat down in the beach to watch the sunset. "_What do you think I should do? Follow my heart? But my heart is confussed... what I'm suposse to do then? You're not helping me, That's a lie...I do want your help...I do. Talk to me...oh come on!"_ Michiru stand up pissed, she turned around and headed to her house defeated, if the sea couldn't help her who woulb be able to?

"Michiru? Where were you? I thought you felt sick and were upstairs resting."

"Hi dad, I... I just felt like going out..."

"Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better then."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I'm a little tired, perhaps I got the flu as well. " Michiru looked at her father with worried eyes, Sechiru never got sick. "Don't worry my little fish, it's just that your father is getting old, here come join me." Michiru then sat down in the couch next to her father, she rest her head on his arm. "Now tell me princess what's really bothering you my child, and no more lies"

"I don't feel like talking about it daddy"

"But you do, that's why you're here"

Michiru sat straight and look into her father's eyes as blue as herselves. "It's Haruka"

"Aha, I had the feeling this was about him, what is it about Haruka?"

"I feel guilty..."

"Why? Did you do something bad to him?"

Michiru shook her head. "I think I love Haruka too much..." _"Enough to leave you"_ Michiru lowered her eyes after this revelation, she felt ashemed and sad.

Sechiru raised up her face with his hand soflty. "Love is not a crime Michiru, is the most beautiful and wonderful thing you'll veer hve, doesn't he loves you back?"

"Is not that, I'm love in return"

"Then, there's no reason to be sad"

"Haruka is from another world dad, a plaqce where I don't belong and ..." Michiru's voice broke, she felt tears running down her face.

"What is it that you're not telling me Michiru?"

"_Where do I began if I have kept so many secrets? Haruka is a girl? I slept with her? She stole my heart? She wants me to go with her to this place where I meet noone and there's nothing for me except her? " _"You'll love me no matter what dad?"

"Of course I will Michiru"

"Even if I'm gone?" Sechiru smiled sadly, he knew what that meant, he had seen the love in her eyes and knew this was no longer a summer fling, Haruka wanted Michiru to go with him back to Tokyo and Michiru wanted to go.

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know"

"Thenh think it through"

"But..."

"Michiru, I love you but you deserve a life of your own. You'll make the right decision, I'm sure about it, don't make rush things and think your options carefully. Is he who you want? Are his intentions true? What live expects you there? If the answers fulfilll your dreams Michiru then go..."

Michiru burst into tears and hugged her father gratefully. "I love you dad"

"I love you too Michiru" Michiru after a while was finally able to stop crying and broke apart fromk her father and look at him, he looked tired and sad.

"Are you ok daddy?"

"I told you little fish, I'm tired"

"Why don't you take a nap before dinner? I'll wake you up later." Sechiru nodded and left the room after kissing Michiru's forehead. "_My father is right I need to think this through"_

--------------------o----------------------------o--------------------

That night Michiru laid on her bed with her eyes open thinking pro's and con's of leaving Tahi, past midnight Haruka clime back in, Michiru pretended she was asleep cause she felt uncapable of facing her, haruka then crawled into the bed and hugged her. "I love you Michiru good night"

Michiru didn't answer, she loved Haruka too but she hadn't founnd out if she was strong enough to live up for that love, if she was capable of being tough enough to leave it all a began a new life, she felt that half of her heart she would leave behind and she wondered if the half she'll keep would be enough to be happy and make Haruka happy too...

(Oh is she going or not? I have not decide yet...perhaps a few reviews would clear my ideas...review people it's valentine's day!)


	15. Chapter 15: Choice

Disclaimer: Do you think that someone really believes I own Haruka and Michiru? No way...

So Thanks for your reviews and I'm terribly sorry for the delay, I've been a little blue since the end of 'Unwelcome... but well here's the next chapter.

And since my girlfriend is so damn jealous let me state that form now on all the chapters and all this lovely story is entirely dedicated to her : _Master E: I love you and this is for you..._

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 15: Choice

Michiru looked the horizon from her balcony, the wind playing with her long hair, the day haven't brake already, there was this mist in the air.

"Hi" Haruka came out of the bedroom looking for her, she was still a bit sleepy.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Haruka approached her and placed her hands around her waist bringing her closer.

"Thinking..." Michiru placed her hands around Haruka's neck. "Haruka do you really love me?"

"You have to ask?"

"I just want to hear it..."

"Of course I love you Michiru, seeing you lights my day, the touch of your skin makes me crazy,you're the first thing I think of every morning and the last one every night, before I met you I was not even alive..." Michiru reached Haruka's face and kiss her lips, she let herself go, while Haruka's hands runned through her back. "What is it Michiru, why are you acting so strange?"

"It's nothing..."

"It's about Tokyo isn't it?" Michiru doubted but then she just nodded. "Do what your heart tells you Michi, I won't ask again you know what I want, I'll save a seat for you in the ferry boat, if you're not there I'll know your answer...no matter what it is I'll always love you..."

Michiru sighed. "I have not decide yet"

"That means I still have a chance, a beautiful day is ahead of us, what do you wish to do?"

"I want you to take me out for dinner"

"But what about the gossips and the two restaurants..."

"You have a car I saw it the other day, take me to dinner to the city"

"Sounds wonderful..."

-----------------------o---------------------o-------------------

Haruka stayed all morning, they walked through the beach just holding hands, Michiru let this soothing truce to fill her, she'll make a choice but not today... Haruka was suppose to leave in three days; there's was still plenty of time.

After eating luch Haruka left so Michiru could get ready for dining out; she entered her house smiling.

"Nana I'm home"

"Hi dear, what are you doing home this early, don't tell me you feel sick again"

"No, I'm taking a bath and then I'm going out to dinner with Haruka, could you please let my father know?"

"Ok, where are you going?"

--------------------------o------------------------o---------------

"Out for dinner? Mh ... why don't you take her to that little restaurant we went the other day?"

"Maybe"

"So has she made her mind yet?"

"No"

"I ... I'm your friend Haruka you know that, so I'm compelled to tell you this...she's not coming with you"

"Who told you that?"

"No one, but it's pretty obvious, what the hell is she going to do back at Tokyo? Or is she suppose to be caged there? She has roots with this land..."

"I don't want to hear any more of this, I'll be upstairs showering if you need me"

"Don't get mad at me ..."

"I'm not, but I know you're wrong" "_You have to be"_

-----------------------o-------------------o--------------------

Michiru looked herself in the mirror once more, she was unable to recognize herself in there, her long hair pined up with a pearl hairpin, the long blue silk dress showing all her curves and the heels that make her legs look even longer, she looked just as a mirage...

Michiru came down the stairs trying hard not to fell down, she was having a hard time, however Haruka didn't notice it, she just saw in front of her the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on, she couldn't believe this sophisticated beauty was her girlfriend the same girl wo runned free and wild through the beach this morning.

"Haruka? I asked you how did I look"

"Sorry Michi I was... you look like a queen"

Michiru smiled, and walked past her to grab her chal. "Oh you didn't have to lie, I know I look like I'm about to fall"

"I meant what I said"

Michiru looked at the blonde and she felt shy under those green eyes who appear to look right through her soul. "Let's go"

"Your requests are my orders"

-----------------------o--------------------------o----------------

They arrived to the little city an hour later, Haruka offered her arm and Michiru gladly took it; Michiru felt the stares as they walk by the streets, she felt this tingle of excitement."You like it, don't you?"

"What?"

"Desire, in all those eyes"

Michiru blushed. "I don't know what are you talking about..."

"I like it too, cause I think 'look all you want she's mine'"

Michiru blushed even harder. "No matter what, you always win don't you?"

"Aha"

"Oh you're so cocky, why do I ever speak to you any longer ah?"

"Cause I'm adorable" Michiru smiled and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. "This could become an every day thing you know? Everyone in Tokyo would be delighted at your sight."

"Really?"

"No sarchasm again! I mean it"

"You promised, no more talk about that"

"I was just saying"

A bit after midnight they arrived back to Tahi, Michiru was feeling happy, they had the perfect evening, everything was so romantic and new she felt uplifted; back in her room Haruka joined her and they sealed the night with the perfect kiss. Michiru moaned when she felt Haruka unzipping her dress, her soft hands claiming their territory...

"I want you so bad Michi"

"Mh..."

"I'll take that as a me too"

Michiru giggled softly with Haruka kissing her long neck... "Ruka..."

_knock, knock..._

Michiru's heart stopped for a second, she pushed Haruka away from her and whispered her. "Hide, quick" She try to zipp her dress back but it was worthless...

_knock, knock..._

"Who is it?"

"It's me princess"

"Just a moment daddy" "_Oh lord..."_ Haruka hid on the balcony, Michiru approached the door and open it slowly. "Good Night"

Sechiru came inside. "So? Ready to confess?"

"_Oh, oh I think I'm having a stroke...I'm to young to have a stroke, what if I faint?" _Michiru looked surprised. "Ah?"

"Come on Michi I want to hear it all"

"_Ok So... where do I began... how about...I'm so sorry!"_

"Did the cat ate your tongue little fish? Won't you tell your father how did your date went?"

Michiru sighted so hard, she could swear her father looked at her suspiciously.Michiru recovered quickly and smile. "It was ok dad"

"OK? Your first dinner in the city and it was just ok?"

"Oh well it was very nice and I have a lot of fun...oh don't look me like that! Not that much fun!" Her father laughted softly and shook his head.

"You look guilty Michiru... what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!"

Haruka tried hard not to laugh, she could hear Michiru's nervous tone and she picture the scene, but then she thought it was not that funny, if her father might found out she was a death woman.

"It's ok Michi, I know how dating is, I just came to check everything was alright"

"It is... I... I'm fine dad"

"Ok then, I'm off to bed"

"Good night daddy...hey how are you feeling?"

"As well as expected my child, good night"

Michiru sat in the bed after her father left, her heart beating fast. "Get inside Tenoh"

Haruka came in smiling, she sat next to her. "You are not a good liar"

Michiru looked at her angry. "I was not suppose to be! Before you I never lied"

"I'm sorry to be the cause of your fall..."

"There, you're making fun of me aren't you?"

Haruka smiled and kiss her, Michiru kiss her back and forgot everything once more.

------------------o----------------------o---------------------

_"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning..."_

Haruka's words play over an over in Michiru's head, through the past hours Haruka had been gloomier with her, she kept her promise about not asking her again about Tokyo, but Michiru noticed she was mad; tonight Michiru was sleeping alone, Haruka had told her she was staying at the Hatachi's making her logage but she knew it was Haruka's way to step aside and let her decide; and there was the problem she didn't want to make a choice, she had being delaying it cause she was unable to decide; she walked through the beach once more and sat down in the now cold sand, the sunset was falling and Michiru felt the tears coming again.

The tide rise and wet her feet, Michiru sob and cry a little more, how she was going to live without Haruka? How would she trick her heart into just not loving anymore? Would she be able to get her old life agai and find it fulfilling? "_No"_ And then Michiru realize, she couldn't; that was exactly why she was coming to Tokyo with Haruka... "_That's it, I am going!" _She stood up quickly and contemplate the sea once more. "_I'll be back and you'll be here for me once more, but love won't... give me your blessing please" _Michiru felt the water on her feet once more and smile under those last tears, then she turned around and run to her house, she had still so many things to do in order to be ready for sailing tomorrow. "_I'll fight for my love, i'll fight for you Haruka..."_

(Ah! Now do you think Michiru would live happy in Tokyo? Oh is she really going? Is Haruka so in love with her too? Wanna find out what would happen? Then review please!)


	16. Chapter 16: Time to say goodbye

Diclaimer: I don't have any rights over the Characters of Haruka and Michiru, just the plot it's mine.

Thanks for your reviews, although I think some of you miss to post one ah?

_Master E: _A big kiss, I love you.

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 16: Time to say goodbye

She stood up quickly and contemplate the sea once more. "_I'll be back and you'll be here for me once more, but love won't... give me your blessing please" _Michiru felt the water on her feet once more and smile under those last tears, then she turned around and run to her house, she had still so many things to do in order to be ready for sailing tomorrow. "_I'll fight for my love, I'll fight for you Haruka..."_

Michiru entered her house, she ran upstairs; when she entered her room she looked around...where she must began? What she should pack? No...she couldn't do this alone she would need help, Maeve or Nana would have to help her packing.

"Maeve! Nana!" Michiru went back downstairs to the kitchen where Nana was cooking. "Nana didn't you heard I was calling you?"

"Sorry Michi, what is it?"

"I need your help"

"With what?"

Michiru then realize than in order to have help she needed to tell Nana her plans...and to her father too... "Ah..." "_Perhaps I could do my own packing after all..."_

"What? What's wrong Michi?"

"_Ok you have to tell her, you're not running in the middle of the night like a burglar" _"I need you to help me packing, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow." "_There, I said it"_ Nana's face was a poem she stared at her with her mouth hangign open.

"You what?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go to Tokyo"

"With that Haruka man?" Michiru nodded. "Your father he'll..."

"He knows...well I haven't told him but he told me to do whta I thought it was best and this is it, so are you helping me or not?"

-----------------------o------------------------o-------------------

"Nana stop crying... it's not like I've never come back again"

"I'm not crying...oh my little girl" Nana hugged Michiru and Michiru smiled, she was going to miss her too, so much, she was unable to find her own shoes...who was going to help her?

"Nana, I'll miss you too"

"Oh Michi, we're going to be so alone without you..." Nana sobbed and start crying again, Michiru caress the woman's hair. "Your poor father Michiru, he's going to die without you"

"Don't say such things..." Michiru sighed, her father...she was going to miss him the most, but she'll come back often, she will.

---------------------------o--------------------o----------------

"You are driving me crazy Tenoh could you please sit down?"

"I... I can't, sorry"

"Why instead of being here nagging you go to fetch her as you wish?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"She has to made her mind Zen, I cannot push her"

"You're a whimp, if I were you I'll be down there dragging her to Tokyo"

"That's why you don't have a girlfriend Zen"

"Smartass"

--------------------o-------------------------o-------------------------

A few hours later Michiru was sitting in the terrace waiting for her father, she needed to talk to him, ask him for his blessing, she felt nervous, her heart beating fast and her hands sweating, she spotted a figure approaching the house, she thought it was her father until the figure came closer, the man was running, that was not her father, she sighed and sat down again, a minute later Taro, one of her father's employee came into sight, he didn't saw her and get to the back of the house.

Nana came out a few mintes later looking pale and scared.

"Thank God you're here Michiru..."

"What's wrong Nana why do you look so scared?"

"It's your father" Michiru felt her legs weakening.

"What's wrong with my father? Talk to me Nana!"

"Calm down... he, well we think he have a stroke, they are bringing him to the house, the doctor is on it's way."

It was like if someone suddenly had shut off the air out of Michiru's lungs, she placed a hand on her chest feeling the pain herself.

Michiru run like water going downhill, she had to see her father, she felt tears forming in her ocean blue eyes. "_Why? Why?"_

--------------------o------------------------o----------------

They placed Sechiru in the master's bedroom upstairs, in the same bed he hadn't slept since Michiru's mother died, Michiru was a nervous wreck she was praying with her eyes closed, silently crying. "_Please God, don't let him die, I'll do anything I'll take care of him myself, please" _ The doctor came out after what seemed to her as an eternity.

"How is he doctor?"

"He's going to be fine" Michiru took a deep breath that felt to her like the first breath she had taken in the day, her father was alive, thank God. "He'll need rest and medication but with the proper cares he'll fine."

"Thanks, can I go see him?"

"Sure, but don't upset him ok?" Michiru nodded and entered the room, her father laid on the bed, with his eyes closed.

"Daddy?"

"Michiru"

"Oh daddy you scared me so much, I thought..." Michiru began sobbing once more

"Shh, it's ok baby, I'm fine"

"I'll take care of you dad, don't worry"

"I'm not worry dear, just tired"

"Try to sleep" Sechiru nodded and close his eyes once more, Michiru stay by his bed holding his hand.

Michiru woke up hours later, the night fell upon them, she walked to the window and stared outside crying; Nana came in with a tray with some dinner for her.

"Thanks"

"You have to eat Michiru, Maeve finished up packing, I'll call one of the boys to get you to the dock..."

What was Nana talking about? Michiru shook her head trying to clear her thoughts...packing, docks...Haruka. "I...Nana I'm not going"

Michiru heard her own words and tried hard not to cry, this was the right thing to do, she couldn't abandon her father, he needed her, who was going to take care of him if she was gone? She could feel her heart breaking, Nana looked at her with sadness.

"Are you sure? Michiru your father would want you to go, he wishes nothing but your happiness" Michiru nodded, for once in her life she was putting someone else on top of her needs. "Why don't you ask him?"

"No, he'll said I should go, so I don't want you to tell him anything." She had promise it to God, and she was honoring her word.

---------------------------o----------------------------o-----------------

Sechiru Kaioh opened his eyes to find out his daughter sleeping by his side, the day was already braking outside his window, Michiru felt her father moving and she opened her eyes. "Morning daddy, how are you feeling?"

"Ready to go to work"

Michiru smiled, her father was always in such a good mood, he was such a good person. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit"

"I'll bring you up breakfast" Sechiru saw his daughter smile but there was no happiness in her eyes, something was wrong.

"Michi? What day is today?"

"Sunday"

"And what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean dad?"

"Isn't it today when Haruka leaves?"

Pain, that's what Michiru felt, pure and absolut pain. "Yes"

"So?"

"You're sick daddy, I'll stay here with you"

"Don't be ridiculous, go say goodbye Michiru, I'll be here when you're back" Michiru nodded. Saying goodbye, how do you say goodbye to love? She exited the room and felt her eyes filled with tears... she needed to see her, at list one last time...

-----------------------o----------------------------o-----------------

"What time is it?"

"7:55"

Haruka looked at the docks searching for Michiru, but she was not there, she was certain Michiru knew the ferry would sail at 8 o'clock, so it was said, Michiru wasn't coming, she felt tears in her eyes but she swallow them with her anger, she knew this was a posibility, nothing in life is as easy as in the romantic novels, Michiru couldn't find the strenght to leave this place and deep in her heart she understood her, she had roots here, a family...

"I'm sorry Haruka" Zen placed a hand on her shoulder, Haruka nodded, she felt defeated, for once life had defeted her...

Michiru ran as fast as she could, she had to tell Haruka what happened, to let her know the truth... she watched the ferry boat from the distance and ran faster, she was still on time.

Haruka walked through the deck, the ferry was already moving slowly from the shore, it was done...

"Stop! Stop!" Michiru cought the docks when the ferry had already sailed, it was moving slowly toward the sea, a man looked at her.

"Are you getting on board Miss?" Michiru shook her head. "Sorry then, we cannot stop it."

"Haruka! Haruka!" This couldn't be happening. "Haruka!"

Zen looked back to the dock and saw the aqua haired girl, she pat Haruka's back and point at her. Haruka looked at Michiru with tears in her eyes, there she was but in a moment she'll be gone, without a goodbye, without a last kiss. "Good bye my Sirena"

Michiru felt helpless, she ran to the end of the dock and tried to jump into the water, her determination of staying, of letting Haruka go, was gone... she was about to jump when a hand stop her, she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes who the owner was... she struggle against it but she was tired and weak... "No..."

"Michiru? Are you alright?" Michiru recognize the voice talking to her, and shook her head, she hold to the man sobbing, defeated and crushed...Haruka was gone and so was her heart.

(I know I know ... I'm cruel and mean but it was about time for the drama don't you think, I promise it'll get better...eventually. Review if you want more!)


	17. Chapter 17: Ocean of tears

Disclaimer: I don't own niether Michiru nor Haruka only the plot.

Thanks for your reviews, and well what can I say? It had to get a twist the story was getting too pink...

_Master E: thanks for my 'Senshi' I'll love it. A kiss._

One more thing..I can take flames but please I'm begging you, be polite I have done nothing to you... thanks.

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 17: Ocean of tears

Michiru felt helpless, she ran to the end of the dock and tried to jump into the water, her determination of staying, of letting Haruka go, was gone... she was about to jump when a hand stop her, she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes who the owner was... she struggle against it but she was tired and weak... "No..."

"Michiru? Are you alright?" Michiru recognize the voice talking to her, and shook her head, she hold to the man sobbing, defeated and crushed...Haruka was gone and so was her heart.

Haruka looked back to the shore where Michiru was standing, she felt so sad, but then she felt all this sadness turning into anger when she saw Hanzo holding Michiru at the dock, why was he there? And why was he grabbing her girlfriend? Was Michiru still her girlfriend? Was she ever? She felt an anger tear roll down her face and she let the wind cast it away while the boat went away from Miyake and back to where she belong: Tokyo.

"Hanzo, let me go..." Michiru moaned against the man's chest, Hanzo was not pressing her hard but Michiru felt trapped.

"Sshh, everything is going to be fine"

Michiru sobbed harder "_Everything is going to be fine? How could that be true? Haruka is gone..." _Michiru let Hanzo guide her to his car and pull her down in front of her house, she felt like a puppet, like an empty seashell pushed outside the sea by the waves. She didn't care that everyone saw her crying, that her mask of ice was melted, she just couldn't stop the ocean of tears running through her face.

"Your father is going to be fine Michi, you shouldn't cry anymore"

"_Her father? She was not crying for that... oh but she was, her father needed her and she was just thinking on running away and left him" _Michiru wiped her tears and looked at Hanzo who seemed concerned, he had never seen Michiru cry not even once and they had been friends all their life, she hadn't even cried when her mom died, well she did cried but she never let anyone see her. "Thanks Hanzo, I'll go upstairs now" Michiru went back to her room and laid down in the bed unable to stop her tears, everything that she saw bring her a memory of Haruka. How come she made such an impression on her in such short time? Michiru muffled her sobs against her pillows, her father was sleeping next door and the last he needed was to worry about this...

------------------------o-----------------------------o-------------------

"Are you going out Michi?"

"No, I'll bring my dad's breakfast upstairs"

"It's been 4 days Michi, you need some air, some sun, go out it'll help you"

Michiru looked at her nanny with her now empty blue eyes, she didn't felt like going out, not today not tomorrow, she just wanted to get in bed once more. "Nothing can help me Nana, but thanks"

"At list eat something"

"Perhaps later" Michiru turned around to left the kitchen, she stayed a few minutes with her father while he ate, and then she slip back into her room to watch the ceiling, she had ran out of tears so she was alone with her misery.

_knock, knock._

"Come in" Maeve came in flushed she seemed happy.

"Miss, Mr. Hatachi is downstairs"

"Tanaka?" Maeve shook her head...Hanzo. What was he doing here? Didn't he realized she didn't wanted company? "I'll be downstairs in a minute..."

Michiru looked at herself in the mirror and smile sadly, how could her heart be broken and she remain looking the same? Perhaps her cheeks were a little paler and there was no light in her eyes but no one could tell, life was a bitch...

"Michiru, I hope you feel better today, I was looking for you at the beach but they told me you were home"

"I got the flu"

"Terrible, how's your father Michi?"

"Better, thanks"

"I'm glad he is..."

"_Small talk...great" _"Have a seat please, did you have a nice trip Hanzo?"

"As good as you can be being away from your home and heart"

_"No, no not the let's get formal talk" _"Hanzo..."

"I'm not here to put pressure I know you're having a hard time now"

_"Thanks" _"Then what can I do for you?"

"I came to visit you and to bring you this" Hanzo pulled out of his pocket a small velvet box, Michiru took it and opened it to reveal a beautiful butterfly shaped hair pin, it was blue and have string of little pearls."I bought it for you in my trip I hope you accept it"

"I...Hanzo I cannot give you false hopes"

"Is a gift from a friend Michiru, nothing more...I know about you and Tenoh"

Michiru listen Haruka's name and felt a chill running through her spine, she felt new tears coming from some deep place in her soul. "Who ..."

"It's all over town Michi" Michiru sighed, well at list she didn't have to continue this battle against Hanzo's love, he knew. "It's true then?" Michiru nodded. " I understand what you must be pssing now so I'll give you time to mourn, but let me reassure you I stand to my word."

"_What? Mourn? Did he still..." _"You don't know what you're saying"

"Of course I do, when the time is right I'll ask you again, everyone has the right to a fling Michiru but..."

"Stop it, please, Hanzo I don't love you, are you made of stone? Don't you see I'm in love with Haruka?"

Hanzo shook his head and hold Michiru's soft hand. "Bringing honour to your family is one of God's commandments Michiru, you'll find out soon what's best for all of us" He kissed Michiru's hand, Michiru was horrified but unable to remove her hand from the gentle kiss. "I have to go work now, tell your father I'm glad he's better" And then he left, Michiru stayed in the couch trying to contain her anger, but somehow she found she was not really angry with Hanzo, she was angry at herself for not being able to stop this endless pain in her heart.

--------------------------------o---------------------------o-------------------

"Came back here!"

"But Mrs. Nanaki I swear..."

"You're lucky no one else has seen you Maeve you could loose your job for this, go to jail!"

"But I swear it's mine! Why would I lie to you? It's mine please!"

"Don't lie to me girl, that's Michiru's she showed it to me!"

"No, no It's mine" Maeve's and Nanaki's screams could be heard in the back yard where Michiru was helplessly trying to finish one of her paintings, she stood up and entered the kitchen where the two women where arguing, when Michiru get into the kitchen Nanaki was pulling something from Maeve's hand the girl crying hardly.

"What the hell is happening here? You're going to wake up my father!"

Nana turned to look at Michiru worried, then she looked back at Maeve who was crying even more. "Now you've done it, the Miss is going to find out and she'll kick you out of here!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"The hell you did! You'll be punished!"

"But I didn't do it!" Both women began screaming and arguing again, Michiru alreayd had a headache she didn't needed this circus.

"Shut up! What's going on here Nana?"

"Michi, well oh God, I caught Maeve stealing"

"No, that's not truth Miss"

"You shut up girl! You're lucky I'm not beating you already!"

"Stop it both of you!" Michiru's scream filled the room, both of the maids get silent. "What did she stole?"

"This" Nana opened her hand to reveal a buttertfly hair pin with strings of pearls...like the one Hanzo gave her."It's the one Mr. Hatachi gave you..."

"Let me see it" Michiru grabbed the hair pin and look at it closer, the pink wings of the hair pin shining with the rays of light that entered through the windows. Michiru took a deep breath before speaking out loud her conclusions. "This is not mine, mine is blue and this one is pink"

"I told you Mrs. Nanaki I didn't stole it"

"But how do a girl like you could afford this expensive thing ah?"

Michiru looked at Maeve who have seem to run out of words, she handed the girl the hair pin and looked right into the girl's amber coloured eyes. "Hanzo gave it to you didn't he?" The girl took a brief moment and then she nodded, Michiru sighed. "Take the day off Maeve, come back before dinner, the Hatachi's are dining in tonight since father feels better now" The girl nodded and scape out of the kitchen, Nana looked at her and opened her mouth ready to say something... "Not now Nana I'm sure we have the same conclusions but I have neither the strenght or the will to discuss why Hanzo brought us the same present ok?" Nana nodded and Michiru left the kitchen and go back to the garden to sat in front of her white sketchboard, it had been almost a week since Haruka had left and there had been no news about her... Michiru tried her best to keep herself busy cause she didn't wanted to attend dinner with red puffy eyes, she could cry alone in bed later like she had been doing it all this days and she'll probably would do the rest of nights it'll take her heart to finally die.

(I bet you wish to know when is Haruka coming back or when is Michiru's going to go after her right? Oh well to get to that you'll have to review me...why? cause you're so nice people...)


	18. Chapter 18: Proposal

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru belong to some rich girl with too much imagination, I'm just the owner of the plot.

Thanks for reviewing me, and well keep them coming cause I'm in a bit of a rough patch here...thanks.

_Master E: I love you don't get jealous over nothing..._

Ah and let's get together on a pray for_ Ashja _which computer just died on her... poor soul.

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 18: Proposal

Three long endless weeks had gone already, 21 days with 21 nights had Michiru spent all alone...well 22 nights cause the last one she was alone too... and still not a single new of Haruka, she was vanished in the wind and Michiru knew deep inside of her that her agony was not near to an end; she was sitting next to the bay window in the living room of her house, she was inside again, even though the weather was not exactly cold and the sea was perfect for a swim, she didn't felt like swimming, like having fun, like living...where was Haruka and the endless love she promise her? Michiru wondered how she could live with this void inside of her and as she watched the palm trees being rocked by the wind and then being left alone Michiru thought that perhaps Haruka never really loved her, perhaps she had just being rocked by her and now she was all alone...

"Haruka? Earth calling Tenoh, please answer, over!"

"Ah? What?"

"Come on Tenoh, wake up I'm taliking to you remeber what's that right? I say something then you say something then I say something and so on"

"Sorry Zen I was just thinking..."

"Michiru...again. I know... you're a zombie, if you miss her so damn much why don't you call her? Write her a letter?"

"I wouldn't know what to say, I have nothing more to offer her than what I already did and she refuse"

"Oh come on don't be such a drama queen, you should write her a post card, at least let her know you think of her, that's no lie you think of her all the time..."

"I'll think about it... I will! I promise"

"Fine, now what about those blonde twins I was telling you about, at what time should we meet them?"

"Not a double date again Zen! I'm begging you"

"You're so not funny since you came back from Tahi Tenoh...she put a spell on you...like a real freaking mermaid, that's it"

"Shut up"

-----------------------------o------------------------------o---------------------

Michiru came downstairs to meet Hanzo, he had been coming home every day to help her father with the business, she kept avoiding him but he was staying for dinner tonight so she had to face him sooner or later, she was not so sad today; her father was coming downstairs to eat with them and she felt this was a recovery sign.

She entered the living room quietly, her bare foot made no noise on the floor; Hanzo was sitting in the couch and Maeve was next to him touching his hand with her own...the leaned just to kiss each other...

Michiru cought softly to announce her present, Maeve jump of the couch and sped out mumbling something like an excuse.

"Michiru so nice to see you. Excuse Maeve she had this thing in her eye..."

"Save your excuses Hanzo, you should be ashamed of yourself"

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I'm talking about, there's something between you and Maeve, I failed to mention it to you but you almost cost her her employee a month ago with your little present, Nana thought she had stole it from me, couldn't you bring her something else instead of the same as me? You are a moron"

"Jealous? Oh Michi I brought you something else but I felt it was inapropiate to give it to you at the time..."

"Don't interrupt me, first I'm not jealous, I wouldn't care if you give every girl in Japan the same present but you're messing with her poor girl, does she knows that you wish to marry me ? You should stop your nonsenses and marry her instead."

Hanzo refuse to meet Michiru's eyes. "I cannot marry a servant girl"

"For God's sake! That's so not you talking, you don't care about that Hanzo, your best friends are fishermen, you visit their families, you have never judged a person for their money.I know that's not you talking..."

"My father expects me to honor our name and I sure intend to do it"

"By what? By marrying me? My father is a fisherman too..."

"Come on Michiru you know that's a technisism, our marriage would be beneful for all" Michiru turned her back at Hanzo she was tired of this, she was not marrying him! Period. "Our fathers wish is us to get married and merge the companies, you know that...have you thought what are you going to do when your father won't be able to work anymore? Who's going to run the business...you? Michi, the only thing you know about fishing is that it takes place in the sea..."

"I could learn..."

"Right, you could and I bet you're going to love spending your days trapped in thet tiny office dealing with all those dirty men, won't you? Or what you're willing to sell your father's business, the same business he has devoted his life too? Listen to me Michiru, if you marry me I'll take care of everything, I already do, you know that I'm in charged of both business and it would be easier for me if it just happen to be one, besides my father loves you as a daughter and your father loves me as a son, things are not as bad as you see them."

Michiru turned around to look at him, her blue eyes filled with tears. "I don't love you Hanzo, not that way"

"I know you don't, but many marriages have work with less than that, we know each other since always, I care for you, I'm fond of you and you do too, we are friends, best friends Michiru.Michi we can make this work."

"But I don't want a friend! I want passion and love and romance! Don't you see?"

"That's happens only in novels Michiru, you know I'm right that's why you refuse to meet my eyes" Michiru looked up to Hanzo's eyes...and sighed.

"You know what's the worst part? I didn't heard a single love word in your proposal, you think of this as a business don't you?"

"No, I'm protecting my family Michiru and that includes you, you are my family and you know it, we are all you have, that's why you're so pissed."

Michiru turned around to leave, Hanzo caught her in the stairs and hold her wrist.

"Let me go"

" I know it still hurts... I know that you loved Haruka but we have to stop being children and behave like adults Michi, love is a luxury we cannot afford.I'll be here when you come to your senses Michi, it won't be that bad your life would barely change I know who you are and I don't pretend to change it you'll have your sea and your freedom and lucky one day you'll find a way to love me"

"Just like that? Won't you mind what happened between Haruka and me? Ah?"

"I won't ask you anything cause it's not my place to do it, whatever you made it's were it belongs...in the past. So does what I did"

Michiru felt an anger blushed in her cheeks, Hanzo made things sound so logical that mede her sick." Tell me, how do you manage it Hanzo?"

"What?"

"Live without a heart"

"Not everything is white and black Michiru."

Michiru let herself go of Hanzo's grip and run upstairs to hide, she still believed in love this could not be her best shot, it just couldn't be. "_Why Haruka, why did you lied to me? Perhaps I'll be better death, I wish you had let me drawn Tenoh, I wished you had let me die"_

(oh this turned to be a short chapter cause the rela drama cames in the next one...so review if you wish more)


	19. Chapter 19: Ask me once more

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, thanks for the obvious.

Thanks for your reviews, they fuel me, and do you really think Hanzo is a bad guy? Oh I tried him to be more like a 'too comited with his family' guy...but then again you hold the last word...

_Master E: I need you to come down here to run my life right away! I lost my bank card again...oh god I need a wife so much..._

Sirena

by auraluna7

Chapter 19: Ask me once more...

Dinner was quiet, Michiru managed not to sent killer looks to Hanzo the whole time, his father and her own didn't seemed to notice the tension ... Another night wen't by after that and then another and another...

Michiru's bare feet climbed the sharp rocks of the hill, the wind slashing her porcelain factions, she didn't really cared she just wanted to get to the top. The day was breaking in the horizon when she faced the high view...from over here she could see almost everything she ever knew, her house, the town, her beloved sea, down the waves broke into the rocks making a whipping sound, the wind was wet and salted just like the tears running down her ocean deep eyes.

Michiru took a deep breath and opened her arms, the wind blew the fabric of the white dress she was wearing and played with her long hair, she placed herself closer to the edge and look down, for a second she doubted but then she calm herself down and after a second she jumped...

The caress of the water greet her, and wiped her tears away, she felt embrassed by the ocean; comforted in the middle of her sorrows. "_I was stupid to hide from you, you're my only friend..." _Michiru took of the now heavy clothes that surrounded her and relax for a second, she felt like it had past an eternity since the last time she had been here, her heart still ached but somehow she didn't felt so alone now...

--------------------------------o-----------------------------------o------------------------------

Zen and Haruka where having lunch in a small green area in the middle of the campus, Haruka seemed to be lost in her thoughts again so Zen chose to stay silent while eating her salad and ice tea."I've made up my mind!"

"Now what? You cannot kidnap her ..."

"Nah I know that Zen. I was kidding when I said that. See I'm only a semester left to get my degree so after I graduate I'm selling my house here and moving to Tahi."

Zen choked a little, and shook her head, Haruka's plans were worse every time. "Right"

"I'm serious"

"There's nothing for you there, what's the point of being a ingeneer if you're going to end in a small coast town? And what about your races?"

"I'll figure things out, as for the races well I can come back here during the season and practice there, how hard can it be to built a race track?"

"Whatever, and what if she doesn't takes you back? It's been 6 weeks you better write her a note before you pack your things pal"

"I would now I got a plan"

-------------------------o--------------------------o-------------------------

Michiru came out of the water short after lunch, she intended to have lunch with her father. The last couples of days Michiru had seen him a little down and she was concerned. When she left the beach she began getting a little overwhelm once more but tried to keep it out of her mind, she was exhausted with all the excercise, perhaps tonight she could finally have a full night sleep...

"I'm home!" Nana came out to meet her...

"It's good you're back Michi, are you hungry?"

"A bit, is daddy downstairs yet?"

"He doesn't feel that good, perhaps you should bring him up his lunch."

"Would do"

Michiru grabbed the tray and went upstairs, she had this bad feeling, her father was not getting well...and if he died? What was she going to do? How she would live without love at all? First Haruka and then her father...she cast those awfull thoughts out of her mind and tried to fix up a smile, over the past weeks she had managed to built this smile for her father, he hadn't find out how crushed she was, and that was the best.

She knocked on the door, once, twice... no answer, she slide the door open. her father rested inert on a chair, his head hung to a side, the book he had been reading on the floor... Michiru felt her legs weakening, the tray slide from her hands and crashed on the floor as she kneeled down next to her father's body he was so pale...

"Dad? Daddy! Dad are you alright?" Her father didn't move and Michiru fear the worst and started shaking, teardrops falling down her eyes..."No daddy please..." Michiru buried her face on her arms on top of her father's lap, she was desperate, but then she felt a caress on her hair, and realized that she was sobbing so hard she wasn't listening to a voice talking at her...

"Michiru? Why are you crying?" Michiru looked that her father was talking to her and she was shocked...he was alive...she felt stupid on the floor crying her eyes out, she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry dad I..."

"I'm not dead girl!"

"Oh dad I'm sorry"

"It's ok, just make sure before you bury me..." Her father smiled and so did she...

"Don't make jokes...I was really scared"

"Oh Michi how could I die and leave you here ah? Who would take of you?"

"Please dad don't talk like that you're not going to die"

"My time will come eventually Michi...Oh don't cry again, you know it's true, I just wish you were not alone my child, I'm leaving you a burden... I always thought I would live to see my grandkids, perhaps it was not meant to be..."

Michiru looked at her father he seemed to got 50 years older since the stroke, she was talking more to himself than to Michiru and Michiru felt sad because she was unable to fulfill his wishes, the business, the grandkids, he hadn't ver pushed her to make anything, all her life she got whatever she wanted, any little whim, every desire and this is how she was paying him back ...

"You should try to get some rest dad"

"ah? Yeah yeah, I think I'll get a nap" After helping her father go back to bed, Michiru step out of the room, she looked outside the window and took a deep breath...

-------------------------o------------------------o-------------------

"Are you busy?" Michiru came in and took a seat.

"Michiru, no of course no, is there's something wrong with your father?"

"No, he's...he's ok"

"I'm glad to hear it, so tell me what brings you here?"

Michiru looked at the man in front of her unable to speak, she pressed her white long hands together tight and tried to look as cool as she could. "Ask me once more..."

"What?"

"You know what...ask me"

Hanzo step of his chair and approched Michiru, she stood up facing him. "Are you sure?" She just nodded, all the cells in her body shouting her to get out... "Michiru Kaioh, would you make me the honor of becaming my wife?"

Michiru sighed, and swallowed her tears. "Yes Hanzo, I will"

-------------------------------------o--------------------------------------o-----------------------------

"Done!" Haruka congratulate herself, she had just finished writing down the letter for Michiru she was uplifted, in four months she'll be back with her, it was a long time still but it was sure worth it, now all she had to do was give the letter to Zen who offer to mail her since she wrote back home every week...problem solved. "_I can't wait to see you again Michiru... my Michiru"_

(yeah yeah everybody hates auraluna...go ahead I deserve it but just remember that things can still go worst... or better...so review if you want more._ Amnesia: you thought she was killing herself right? I got you...)_


	20. Chapter 20: Engagement

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Haruka nor Michiru just the plot of this lovely store.

Thanks for your reviews although many of you didn't post a thing.

I'm in mourning…my beloved laptop died on me last Friday, so I won't be updating too often. Sorry.

_Master E:_ A big, big kiss for you, thanks for loving me so much.

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 20: Engagement

"Ask me once more..."

"What?"

"You know what...ask me"

Hanzo step of his chair and approached Michiru, she stood up facing him. "Are you sure?" She just nodded, all the cells in her body shouting her to get out... "Michiru Kaioh, would you make me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Michiru sighed, and swallowed her tears. "Yes Hanzo, I will"

The two of them stared at each other fro a second, the Hanzo leaned to kiss her lips briefly, Michiru felt nothing but a deep sense of remorse when he kissed her, lucky for her the kiss was over soon. "I … I have a ring but is back home Michi"

"It's ok, give it to me later, well I leave you to work…"

"Michi are you sure about this?"

"_As sure as I'll ever be"_ "Yes, I'll see you and your father for dinner tonight at my house, we'll announce it then"

Michiru get out of the office and walk down the pad towards her house feeling light-headed, she went to her room to lie down on her bed a few minutes before facing the reality once more. "_I won't take y word back, I'll marry Hanzo to make my father happy, he'll have peace and his grandkids and I'll learn to live with this"_

-----------------------------o-------------------o-------------------

"You what?"

"I'm marrying Hanzo Nana, is it so hard to believe, weren't you the one pushing me to do this?"

"But … you're not happy you said it like if you were convicted to marry him….oh please! Don't tell me you're pregnant of that Tenoh bastard!"

"First of all don't call Haruka that ever again! And second I'm not pregnant, how could I be?" Michiru ignored Nana's sarcastic expression, Haruka always Haruka popped up in the conversations and every time she felt this pain in her chest, whoever said that love was in the brain definitely was never heartbroken.

"So you love Hanzo then?"

"What's with the twenty questions? I'm, marrying him and that's all there's going to be! Now I'm telling you so you won't be surprised, not for you to talk me out of it, the Hatachi's are coming up for dinner so put the extra plates now leave me alone"

"What about Haruka? Have you forgotten him already?"

Michiru felt her eyes filed with tears but manage to hold them. "It has been almost two months since Haruka left and I haven't heard a word…"Michi's voice broke she was about to start crying again and she made a promise to herself about stop doing it. "Please Nana, I don't wish to discuss this any further"

"I never thought I would say this Michi but you'll make a mistake by marrying Hanzo if you're in love with someone else"

Michiru closed her eyes, willing to be able to close her ears also, of course this was mistake, she was in love with Haruka and Hanzo was in love with Maeve but they'll both sink with this ship together. "I'll go get showered" Michiru step into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she strip slowly and get under the water spurt, she scrub herself over and over but or some reason she didn't felt clean at all…..

----------------------o--------------------------o------------------------

Michiru managed to get dressed and do her hair all alone and went downstairs to meet her guests, her father was already downstairs, the four of them sit down in the dining room.

"Why are you so serious Michi-chan?"

"Ah? " Michiru looked at her soon to be father in law and compose a petty smile. "I'm just nervous"

"What for little fish? What are you hiding from me ah?"

"Nothing daddy it's just that..." Michiru looked at Hanzo in meaningful way, Hanzo nodded.

"Michiru and I formalized our engagement this afternoon"

"What? Oh this is so great!"

"Is this true Michi?"

"Yes dad"

"So you two are getting married at last, Oh Kaioh this day couldn't get any better, this definitely calls for a toast" Maeve came in holding a tray with coffee.

"Girl go bring a bottle of champagne, we are to celebrate tonight"

"Yes sir"

"You see you mistress is soon to became my son's wife" Michiru closed her eyes, she was not facing Maeve but the expression on Hanzo's eyes told her the little girl didn't took that new so well, Michiru wished so hard to be somewhere else…anywhere.

Maeve left the dining room as soon and fast as she could, they didn't saw her anymore, Nana brought the champagne and they had a toast. For eternal happiness, Tanaka said. For eternal strength Michiru prayed.

--------------------------------o---------------------------o-------------------

Zen Hatachi hung off the phone and stared at herself in the mirror. "_I have to do this" _She step put of her room and walked down the hall to face her best friend.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

Zen stepped inside Haruka's room; her friend was sitting in her work desk drawing some sort of sketch. "Hi Haruka"

"Zen! I was just thinking of you, guess what I just finished the letter for Michiru, would you mail it for me?"

"Ah…" "_Crap!"_

"Don't be so stingy I'll pay for the stamps myself I juts don't know the whole address"

"Haruka, we need to talk"

"Why are you so serious?"

"I just got a call from Tahi"

"What?" Haruka felt a void in her stomach, she knew something was wrong. " Michiru! Is she ok?"

"She's…fine. Oh Haruka I' sorry"

"Tell me for once what the hell is going on…"

------------------------o-------------------------o----------------

"We would have a huge engagement party; everyone who's someone has to be here!"

"Sure"

"Now let's see you wish to schedule your wedding for January right?"

"Just after New Year"

"Wonderful"

Michiru yawned, she wished the wedding planner would actually plan the wedding… with out her, she didn't cared at all if the flowers we pink, purple or poison ivy, she wanted to get over this quickly, there less than two months left for the wedding and nothing was done yet. "Miss Kaioh, have you seen the pictures of the dresses I gave you yesterday?"

Michiru nodded, she did seen them but for her all the dresses where suitable, it was just a party for god's sake.

"Are you feeling ok dear?"

"Yes Hanzo, I'm just tired…"

Hanzo nodded he was a bit overwhelmed himself and he wasn't even really included on more than half on this wedding planner's meetings. "You know Miss Dulshe, why don't we leave the details to you, we want to get married on January the third, here at the beach, something simple but elegant the reception should be big enough for let's say 200 hundred people, serve seafood our companies would provide them and well that's all, you really don't need us"

"But… Miss Kaioh I'm pretty sure you don't agree this do you?"

"Actually I do, I'll chose the dress and let you know, is there any more information you need?"

The lady looked surprised; she was definitely not pleased "Ah… what's your song? Favourite colour? Mh…day or night wedding?"

"Ah my favourite colour is blue, we don't have a song and well I really don't care about the time"

"Oh so you'll like blue flowers?"

"We trust your taste, Michiru dear, let's go"

"Yeah, thanks for everything Miss Dulshe" The couple step out, Michiru was relieved. "Thanks Hanzo"

"You're welcome, Michi you don't look so good lately are you alright?"

"Just overwhelmed…. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How's Maeve?"

"Ah…we haven't spoken since we get engaged, why? She's still in your house right?"

"Yes, she's just to silent lately, pissed also, she almost tore my hair apart this morning, is not like I blame her"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing Hanzo?"

"I hope so… Have you had news from Haruka?" Michiru shook her head, no she had not. Over the past days Hanzo and her had talk a lot, about the future and the past about their reason for getting joined in this vortex of self destruction and they both get to the conclusion that they had no much choice, Michiru's father was actually really better since the engagement and Hanzo's father was happy too, letting everyone knew how proud he was of him, Hanzo had never felt so uplifted by his father.

------------------------------o---------------------------o-----------------------

Michiru looked at herself once more in the mirror, she felt so strange, the house was filled with people she barely knew, she felt like a fish on a small tank, she arrange a curl of her long hair pinned up behind her ear and placed a hand on the satin fabric of her long blue cocktail dress, she was supposed to greet everyone in this 'engagement party' Michiru was sure that if she heard the word 'engagement' once more she'll run away screaming.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in" Nana came in smiling; the looks of Michiru were spectacular.

"Here Miss, this came for you" Nana handed her a blue velvet box; Michiru opened it to reveal a fabulous aquamarines and diamonds necklace. "Oh it's so beautiful!"

"Yeah it is…" Michiru placed the necklace on her neck and smiled; it looked fantastic with her outfit and matched the colour of her eyes perfectly.

"Mr. Hatachi is a very generous man"

Michiru nodded, and after one last look at herself she went downstairs to the party.

"You look fantastic dear"

"Thanks Hanzo"

"That necklace suits you"

"I think that too, thank you"

"Sure, let's go meet our guests"

After an hour or so of greeting completely strangers Michiru managed to get to a quiet spot in the garden o take some air, the dim light of the many little lamps hung outside reached her. Michiru sighed she was tired and sleepy; she wished the party would end soon.

"I knew that necklace would suit you, I knew it the moment I saw it, I see you liked it"

Michiru felt a suffocate sensation; she turned around surprised a shocked. "Haruka"

"So you do recall my name…."

(…)

(Ok please review me; I need all the good vibe available in order to recover my beloved PC as soon as possible I'll try to update my stories soon. Review if you wish more!)


	21. Chapter 21: Breathless

Disclaimer: I have norights over the characters of Haruka and Michiru just the plot and the other characters.

Thanks for your reviews, and consider yourselves lucky, I get asleep and missed my first class so I'm able to write this chapter down in the campus lab.

_Master E: Thanks for reading my fic, I love you._

_Amnesia nymph: Thanks for dedicating me a chapter of 'Our sanctuary'_

_And to Will V Colin and everyone else who doesn't remember **SIRENA means mermaid.**_

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 21: Breathless

"I knew that necklace would suit you, I knew it the moment I saw it, I see you liked it"

Michiru felt a suffocate sensation; she turned around surprised a shocked. "Haruka"

"So you do recall my name…"

Michiru couldn't believe her eyes, was this another dream, was she so desperate to see Haruka that she was having hallucinations? "Are you really here Haruka?"

Haruka smiled at her but she didn't felt the warm feeling she always did, there was this cold glare on Haruka's eyes that make her shiver. "You didn't think I was going to miss this joyous occasion did you?"

What was she talking about? "I… Haruka there's so many things I have to tell you, I'm so glad that you're back" Michiru get closer to the blonde and attempted toreach her arm with her hand but Haruka step back, Michiru couldn't understand….she was mad. "Oh Haruka this is not what you think"

"No?" Haruka hold Michiru's exposed arm with tightened grip and bring her closer rudely, Michiru frowned. "Isn't this your engagement party Miss Kaioh? Aren't you going to marry your 'all time sweetheart' in just a few days?" Haruka just whisper but Michiru felt every word as a slap on her face, she felt too guilty to talk. "Nothing to add my lady? Perhaps I forgot to mention that you mislead me to think that I had a chance with you"

"Haruka please, I…" Haruka let her go, the simple sound of her voice make her sick, Michiru looked so beautiful, so innocent, so deceptive.

"Shut up!"

Michiru felt her eyes filling with tears. "Listen to me…I had no choice"

Haruka was so angry, she wished she had stayed in Tokyo, but she had to see this with her own eyes. She was so angry that she raised her arm willing to slap her…

"Here you are!" Zen voice bring her back to reality, she lowered her arm and looked at Michiru once more, the little girl looked so pale and scared, but she didn't walk away from her. Zen approached them with a nervous smile, she had spotted the couple arguing and she almost run toward them. "Michiru you look fantastic! Come give your sister a hug!" Michiru felt embraced by Zen, she was too shocked to move, she looked back at Haruka but she refused to meet her eyes.

"_I deserve it"_ When Zen finally let her go, Michiru felt about to burst into tears and fall on her knees but managed to stand. "Zen, you look great, I thought you weren't coming"

"We came right after the term end, I see you remember Haruka right?" Michiru nodded. Remember? She hadn't stopped thinking of her for a second for almost 5 months. Haruka looked at Zen with meaningful eyes, Zen twitched, but she had promised Haruka. "Yeah we came as soon as we could, Oh look at me talking in plural already, cause you see Haruka and I... we are together now…"

If Michiru might have been able to walk or move at all, she surely have run away and cast herself to the sea to escape of such words. Haruka and Zen were dating? Was that what she meant?

Haruka thought she would enjoy looking at Michiru's reaction but she didn't expected to feel this pain in her chest when she saw the aqua-hair girl wane all of the sudden or to see in her blue deep eyes the unequivocal sign of her heart breaking.

Michiru grab the handrail next to her to keep herself from falling, her pride telling her, begging her not to cry as a little baby, she tried hard to smile but it was as hard as trying to fly.

"Are you ok Michi?" Zen sounded worried, she had witness the girls reaction herself and for a moment she thought Michiru was going to faint. Damn Haruka and her stupid ideas.

"Yes" Michiru sounded breathless, her head working hard to try to find a way out. "I…" _"Please God; please take me out of this"_

"Michiru!" Michiru felt the bit of air filling her lungs disappear when she heard Hanzo, he approached the three of them, he looked as worried as everyone else. "Oh Zen, Tenoh, I didn't know you were here. Michiru there's something we need to do…would you mind if I steal her away from you for just a second?"

Michiru looked at Hanzo so thankful. She grabbed his arm like a drowning person would grab a rock in the middle of the ocean. They walked away slowly, Michiru felt her legs were about to quit holding her. "Thanks"

"I saw them arrive but I couldn't find you, then I saw you talking to him but you didn't seem ok, what happened?"

"Haruka… Zen and Haruka"

"Yeah, my father told me a few minutes ago, are you ok?" Michiru shook her head, of course she was not ok, she wished she could vanish into air. "I'm so sorry Michi"

"I'm more sorry, I want to leave Hanzo"

"But you can't! This is not only your party is your house, there's enough gossip as it is, everyone started whispering the moment Tenoh arrived"

Michiru looked at him coldly, couldn't he feel she was breaking apart how did he intended for her to stay in this mess? "I cannot"

"Sure you can, take a deep breath, let's dance five minutes, then you excuse yourself and go upstairs to get together, 10 minutes Michiru and then you come downstairs smiling"

"Please Hanzo don't make me do this"

"Think about your pride, and mine" Michiru sighed, they reached the dance floor and Hanzo offered her a hand, Michiru took it reticent and they start dancing a soft song. Michiru felt so dizzy she just let Hanzo do the work. "Try to smile" Michiru did her best after a few minutes he was more relaxed the first song ended and then when the second was beginning Hanzo stopped. Haruka had touched his arm gently requesting to dance with Michiru, Michiru looked at her fiancé with fearful eyes, begging him to refuse. Everyone was staring at them wondering if the rumours were true.

And Hanzo did the appropriate thing to do, she bowed and let Haruka to dance with Michiru…. When Michiru looked Hanzo walked away she knew the second assault was beginning, she couldn't resist anymore and now everyone was watching.

"You look so much in love" Haruka's words were sarcastic, Michiru felt fragile as crystal.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It amuses me" Michiru tried to free herself and run but Haruka was holding her hard enough to hurt her. "Oh no my dear you have humiliated me enough, now it's my turn…."

(Oh wish more? You think Haruka is too mean or that Michiru deserves it? Things between them would get fixed? Oh well to know you'll have to review that's the rule!)


	22. Chapter 22: Dreaming of you

Disclaimer: I don't own Michiru or Haruka I'm just a humble fan.

Thanks for all your reviews…you see there's this saying: Necessity is the mother of all inventions ….now that I don't have a lap top I'm updating everyday…ha ironic isn't it? Well it's all for your reviews, I'm glad you like it I myself love this story particularly cause I though about it in a very nice moment of my life.

_Master E: I love you, thanks for dinner yesterday._

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 22: Dreaming of you

You look so much in love" Haruka's words were sarcastic, Michiru felt fragile as crystal.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It amuses me" Michiru tried to free herself and run but Haruka was holding her hard enough to hurt her. "Oh no my dear you have humiliated me enough, now it's my turn…."

Michiru looked into Haruka's sparkling green eyes; she knew she had no excuse for her betray, if Haruka was feeling half of the pain she did then she deserved all Haruka's hate. "Please Haruka everyone is watching "

"That's exactly why you're suppose to smile, lies are your specialty "Michiru tried hard to ignore the hurtful words and look relaxed and smile but it was fruitless. Michiru felt Haruka pressing more her waist, the heat of her hand traveling through the fabric of her dress leaving a fire burn on her skin.

"Please"

Haruka looked into Michiru's tearing eyes. "I'll leave you for once and for all if you tell me now that you love him"

"I…" Michiru was unable to say such thing, to lie to herself and Haruka anymore. But before she could add anything else the music stopped and Haruka let her go as if the touch of her might sicken her, she bowed and walk away. Michiru besides the relief she expected by being set free felt this excruciating void she was unable to stand. "_I love you…not him, you"_

The rest of the night was a torture to Michiru after dancing with Haruka she spent the rest of the night dancing with the guests, once or twice Hanzo came to her rescue but she was unable to get away from the party, away from the inquisitive looks of everyone else, and the worst part was seeing Haruka and Zen together, dancing so close, smiling in complicity, cause Haruka just ignored Michiru the rest of the night and ironically it was worst than being harassed by her.

-----------o--------------o-----------

Once upstairs after an endless night Michiru walked to her balcony thinking ways to escaping, to tell Haruka the truth, to find a way to mend her mistakes.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

Hanzo came in holding a glass of water, he approached Michiru looking worried. "Are you ok?"

"No" He brought her closer to a gentle hug.

"Did he come for you?" Michiru shook her head sobbing, and Hanzo stayed silent, he knew that there was no way to help a broken heart; oh he knew that so well.

"I just can't believe she hates me that much Hanzo!"

"Zen?"

"Zen? What are you talking about? Haruka, Haruka hates me she can't even look at me without hate in her eyes"

"She? I'm confused Michi"

"There's no much to understand, Haruka hates me"

"Yeah, but why do you call Haruka 'she'? "

"Cause she is a she!"

Hanzo looked oddly surprised. "So you … and Zen…"

"Is that even important now?"

"No, I guess not…wait till my dad finds out…anyway the party is over so you don't have to worry anymore"

"What about the fact that they are staying till after the wedding? I'll have to put with them at list three more days, this was the worst New year's ever"º

"You'll need to be strong Michi"

"It's easier to say than to be"

--------------------o-------------------o-------------

"Nana… thank God you're here, I want to get out of this dress but I just can't unbutton it myself. Where's Maeve I told her to come help me"

Nana looked at Michiru with persecutor's eyes. "She's not feeling fine"

Michiru felt a sting of guilt; she closed her eyes trying to quiet her conscious. "Is she ok?"

"She will be…eventually I guess."

"Do you think she'll stay after the wedding?"

Nana unbuttoned the many little pearls on Michiru's dress. "I wouldn't count on that, she'll be leaving soon, I'm sure"

"Is there something you're not telling me Nana?"

"No, of course not. Now let me help you hang this, where do you wish to put the necklace Hanzo gave you?"

"It's from Haruka's…oh don't give me that look, is not what you think. In fact I want you to give it back first thing in the morning."

"That'll be the best. Good night my child"

"Good night Nana" Michiru stared at herself in the mirror once more, the wedding dress hanged on the back of the room seemed to be mocking her, she felt so tired that perhaps she would be able to sleep tonight, God knew she deserve it.

----------------o-----------------o------------------

Haruka stared the stars outside her window and the almost full moon that bath the ground with silver light, she felt so lonely and sad, so betrayed, she felt the hot tears running down her face and wiped them away with anger, Michiru was even more beautiful than she had remembered, perhaps it was that sad look that make her seem more lady like, softer.

She faced the truth, she still loved the aqua Godess, she barely could resist the urge of touching her softly of caressing her long hair of kissing her wet red lips, so tempting as the apple in the Eden. But Michiru had betrayed her, the love words that she have told her were empty and shallow, her plans of revenge were fair...if she wasn't going to have her she'll let her know what pain felt like, she would hit her were she'll be hurt the most ...in her pride, Michiru was proud and vain girl after all...

Haruka was mad and angry but there was not a single cell in her body that wan't urging her to go outside in the night to climb up Michiru's window as she had done so many times before in a time that semed so far away now...

Michiru had managed to fall asleep after crying and thinking the nights events over and over, she was finally exhausted. The soft moonlight entered through the open balcony and made her nude skin shine, the white canopy above her bed make her look like a fairy tale sleeping beauty.

Haruka entered the room silently, her heart biting fast, she retird the veil that covered the object of her desires; Michiru looked so innocent Haruka couldn't stop herself of caressing the girl's cheek and soft hair; she noticed they were wet spots on her hair and pillow, Michiru had been crying and Haruka felt a heartache. _"Are you crying for me me love?"_

Michiru dreamed the wind caressing her face and wiping her tears away, she rolled on her bed comforted by it...

Haruka repressed a a moan, Michiru had rolled over exposing her long legs and bare back to her, she was wearing this little white nightgown, without thinking it too much Haruka laid down next to Michiru and spoon her into a gentle hug.

The familiar touch didn't wake up Michiru, she get closer to Haruka still asleep. "Ruka" Haruka heard Michiru calling her and her restrains ended, she slide her hand through Michiru's abdomen and up to her breasts...

Michiru dreamed so many nights with Haruka's caress that she felt that perhaps this was one of her dreams; she rolled once more to get rocked between Haruka's strong arms. This time her dream seemed so real she could feel the warm of her skin against her, the soft smell of her so alike to the summer breeze.

"Michi wake up" What was that? What was Haruka whispering to her?

Haruka smile rembering Michiru had a very heavy sleep. "Michi wake up" Haruka leaned down to kiss her, the kiss began gently but once Michiru opened her mouth to welcome her the kiss turn into a fierce territory battle.

Michiru opned her eyes surprised for the invasion and the discovery that she was not after all dreaming. Haruka was all over herself , Michiru pushed Haruka away gently, the blonde seemed like a little boy pushd away from her mother... "Haruka?"

Haruka looked at Michiru below her and for a moment she felt oddly guilty, she had trespassed Michiru's house, her bedroom, her bed... "I...I was..." "_What? You were what smartass?"_

Michiru wasn't looking for an explanation she was looking for a confirmation about this not being a dream, she placed her arms around Haruka before the blonde pulld away and bring her to a kiss once more...

(Oh what's going to happen ah? If you wish to know wel you have to review that's the rule people!)


	23. Chapter 23: Gimpse of a spark

Disclaimer: I don't own Haruka or Michiru just this little story.

Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the delay I have this hideous kidney infection...on the other hand: My lap top is alive! So I'll be updating 'Glimpse' soon. Thanks.

_Master E: I Love you even if you're a bad nurse..._

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 23: Gimpse of a spark

Michiru opened her eyes surprised for the invasion and the discovery that she was not after all,dreaming. Haruka was all over herself , Michiru pushed Haruka away gently, the blonde seemed like a little boy pushed away from her mother... "Haruka?"

Haruka looked at Michiru below her and for a moment she felt oddly guilty, she had trespassed Michiru's house, her bedroom, her bed... "I...I was..." "_What? You were what smartass?"_

Michiru wasn't looking for an explanation she was looking for a confirmation about this not being a dream, she placed her arms around Haruka before the blonde pulled away and bring her to a kiss once more...

There was no time for neither of them, Haruka melt in that passionate kiss, Michiru trace a pad with her lips through Haruka's neck while undressing her, their kisses weren't soft and sweet more like needy and hungry, they wanted each other they needed that touch...

Michiru moaned with pleasure when Haruka took the control, she whispered in her ear to be quiet...and she better be, her father was next door.

The recognition of themselves was smooth; once they were together it was like a well executed dance, Haruka knew what spots to travel through and Michiru expierence the ultimate climax in her hands, giving in return all her passion and more, making Haruka taste the honey of love herself.

After hours of fierce love making they were both exhausted, they haven't shared a single word but there had been no need too, there was nothing to add at list for now their bodies and souls were doing all the work.

------------------------o----------------------o---------------

Michiru sighed with pleasure, her left hand running a pad over Haruka's bare chest, she felt so comforted, so happy ,it was like old times as if time and herself hadn't spoiled everything. Haruka looked at the little girl laying next to her, she seemed so beautiful and she loved her so much, the moon gave enough light to contemplate her royal factions, her long and soft neck, one of Michiru's hands running over her...

"I love you Haruka" The words came out of Michiru's mouth, soft whispered words that made Haruka shiver... she opened her mouth to reply, to tell Michiru that she loved her too but then...she caught a glimpse of a spark in Michiru's caressing hand, she look closer...it was her engagement ring. In a second the spell was over, all the memories were back. Michiru was marrying Hanzo in just a couple of days, she managed to put their so called love behind them in just a few months and now...now Michiru was lying to her face!

Silence. The silence hit Michiru, she had just opned her heart to the blonde and there was no answer, she was so vulnerable it was pathetic. "Ruka? Listen I know that you're...upset..."

"_Upset? I'm not upset, I'm raging..."_

"But... I do love you, there are somethings I need to explain to you..."

"Save it"

"_What?"_ Why was Haruka all of the sudden so cold? After what had just happened Michiru wasn't expecting this treatment, perhaps it was just her imagination. "So...you don't care? Are we ok?"

"Sure, we are ok. You are going to marry your beloved boyfriend, that's understandable you're doing what's expected of you.You just sit to let the current lead you"

"No, is nothing like that...I... Haruka I had no choice!"

"No choice? I asked you to come with me to Tokyo remember? That was a choice and even if I hadn't you could have said NO. You loved me so much you forget me in a few months?"

Michiru looked at Haruka with teary eyes. "Haruka I'm sorry, I am. really ...but I love you I never stopped loving you I swear"

Haruka closed her eyes, those words again bouncing in her head, ripping the remains of her soul, she took Michiru's left hand rudely and placed it in front of Michiru's face. "Does this look like love to you? Does that wedding dress hanging in there look like a vow of love to you? You don't have the right to say you love me girl, love is for brave ones, for those who fight, you surrender to your... 'destiny' you didn't struggle till there was nothing left to fight for, you don't love me cause simply you do not know what love is!"

Michiru listened with misbelief, was this the same woman that have kissed her so gently just a few minutes ago? The same one who had whispered love words in her sleep in those magical summer nights? "But...don't say those things to me...please. Haruka you must understand my father he...I couldn't just left him here... and then I felt you weren't coming back I was so alone...What about you? Why aren't you fighting for me? Why are you pushing me away? Ah?"

"Cause I don't love you anymore" The lie came out of her mouth so quickly Haruka was surprised, there was her revenge, full and extended.

Michiru looked at Haruka unable to speak, she find out that she had the capacity of feeling more pain than she ever thought. She was not only shocked, she felt so ashamed now being here exposed to this woman, naked in body and soul, she grabbed the end of one blanket and managed to cover herself. She turned her back at Haruka still unable to reply. Why was Haruka being so mean to her? Why was she grabbing what was left of her heart? "What about tonight Haruka?"

Haruka thanked Michiru wasn't looking at her, the broken voice of the little girl was crushing her. "It was nice"

"Nice? Nice you say?" What the hell was she talking about? She had given herself to her, not only her body her soul too and Haruka knew it she must knew it...

"You used me, you used me to play before you tied your life to that man to feel the emotion of a fling no? You used me... and now we are even" More and more lies...where did they come from? Why were they so hurtful and they weren't as sweet as Haruka had thought they'll be?

Michiru turned around to face her, her lower lip trembling and the unequivocal sign of rage in her blue eyes. She raised her hand and slapped her. It was not that hard, Michiru was small and she was weakened but it took her by surprise, and then again Michiru slapped her, when she tried a third time Haruka grabbed her hand. "Stop that or I'll give them back to you"

"So you hit women too ah?"

"Come on, you're not the victim here Kaioh" Haruka let her hand go and stand up to get dressed, Michiru was still in the bed, her long hair falling like a cascade through her naked skin. "It's a shame... you'll be such a beautiful bride, but such a terrible wife, perhaps I was the lucky one"

Michiru raised her face, her pride and her rage holding her together..."I hate you"

"That's another emotion you're not into, little ice princesses don't hold such complex emotions" Haruka turn around and walk to the balcony, she could barely breath, her words were as painful to her than to Michiru, but it was the point of no return. She pressed her back at the wall for a second to recover and she could hear Michiru's sobs, she placed a hand on her mouth to find out she was crying too. Revenge wasn't as sweet as promised...

"_You hate me, that make two of us Michiru"_

(Oh that happy ending looks harder and harder right? Well I hope you still have faith ... but if you want more well review ... please and don't send too much flames ok? Remember my health is fragile at the moment)


	24. Chapter 24: Surrender

Disclaimer: No, no, no. I swear they are not mine, although if someone wants to give them to me…

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad no one got murder intentions toward me.

_Master E: I'm happy you're actually liking this story. I love you._

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 24: Surrender

How long does it take for a heart to die? Michiru found out that night that if there's a little bit left of love or hate it simply doesn't... she had cried so much her chest ached, she just stared at the moon outside her window wishing so hard she could find the way to go on with her life or for once and for all catch up the strenght to kill herself...

Many hours past, the sunrise found her half alive in the white linens of her now profaned bed. Why? Why did she still love her? Deep inside Michiru knew everything that had happened had been her fault and no one else's and the guilt add to her penance.

----------------o---------o-------------

Haruka's night wasn't even a little better, she barely could climb back to her own room in the Hatachi's house. She had cried as she had never done in her entire life; the only thing holding her together was denial. She tried for hours to convince herself that this tears were for purification. That her revenge soon or later would fullfil her, but it was not fruitful.

The morning surprised her with a mayor head ache and critical heartache but she managed to go out of bed. She had to. She was not giving her the satisfaction of seing she was affected... perhaps she thought, Michiru was not after all the prouder of both.

------------------o--------------o-----------

_Knock, knock._

Before she could answer, he came in. She was surprised to see him there. It didn't felt right anymore, why? Why was she precisely having this troubles now when her mind was made up to?

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk. I'm worried about you"

"_Worried? He doesn't even now what worried is..." _"Please Hanzo go away someone may see you"

"I don't care, are you feeling all right? Why are you so pale all of the sudden?"

"Is not of your business" She walked away from him, he couldn't find out just now. She couldn't do this to him. She knew he was always fair with her , he never lied, this was their destiny.

"Maeve! Come on, I came here to offer you my help in anything you need...I" Hanzo came closer to the ambered-eye girl, too close. He knew. "What the...Maeve you..."

-------------------o--------------o----------

How did Michiru managed to walk out of her bed was a mistery. She had some theories but now it was not the time to discuss them. Migraine. That incessant noise in her head was definetly a migraine. Where the hell was everyone? She needed an aspirin...

_Knock, knock._

"Who...who is it?"

"It's me, Michiru, please open I need to ask you something"

"I..."

"What's going on Maeve? Open up I'm not feeling ok" Michiru was oddly surprise to see Hanzo at the door. "What are you doing here? Someone could see you"

"Come in Michi we need to talk..."

----------------------o------------o----------

"Wow! I was going to say good morning but is obviously inapropiate" Zen looked at her friend walking into the dining room looking as hell.

"Morning"

"Bad night?"

"The worst"

"Coffee?"

"Please"

"You care to tell me why are you like this?"

"No"

"Ah so you bring me here all the way down from Tokyo to pretend I'm your girlfriend, to fuck up my brother and my soon- to- be sister in law and now you won't tell me what the hell happened?"

"Shh don't scream, I got headache and someone might hear you"

"Start singing yellow bird"

"Ok, ok but you're going to get all mad at me..."

--------------o-----------o------------

"You what?" Michiru sat down in the bed, she placed her hands on her head hoping it won't explode. "But how...oh don't say! I know how I mean when...how long?"

Hanzo looked at Maeve who seemed to be the only calmed person in the room, he himself was about to start screaming. "4 months"

"Oh my God" Michiru was in the verge of having a stroke. Now this they must...

"Cancel the wedding. We have to cancel the wedding" Hanzo spoke more to himself than to the two girls. Michiru managed to nod.

"Yes...oh Maeve, why didn't you tell us before?"

The older girl looked at them both as if suddenly they had become crazy. "You are not to cancel the wedding"

"You are crazy Maeve, you are pregnant! Pregnant, with Hanzo's child how I'm suppose to marry him?"

"She's right, we would call off the wedding and then..."

"Then what? We didn't got married on the first place cause your father won't allow it, and besides you both know the merge of the companies is much more important, I don't wish to ruin your plans Hanzo"

Michiru shook her head, how could the girl be so cool? So strong? If she was the pregnant one she'll probably be a sea of tears...then again Maeve was not interested on the merge she was doing it for Hanzo, cause she loved him so much. She was a fighter...she knew what love was.

"I'm not leaving my child without a father"

"We will be ok"

"Oh girl you're not serious!"

"Miss Kaioh, we all have interest in this wedding, if not why are you marrying him? Is not like you love him do you?"

"Well... Michi, Maeve is right after the merge we can find a suitable solution to us all"

Michiru stand up from the bed looking exhausted. "You are both crazy, no doubt you deserve each other, I have a headache so make your choice but make it quick the wedding is two days" And then she left, the air inside was too intoxicating, she needed some fresh air, some new memory. No wonder that saying 'What starts bad ends worst'.

There was only one place where she could feel a little less worst...the sea. Michiru came out of the house, the sunlight hurting her eyes, but she didn't mind, she tried to get to the water as soon as she could and she bumped into someone, she raised her eyes to excuse herself only to find out who she wished the least to see...Haruka.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking"

"It's ok" Haruka looked at the sea-eyed girl, her gesture showing up she was not happy, her long hair still free flying with the sea breeze. "Brides are always in such a hurry" _"Why did you said that? Why do you have to continue to be so hurtful with her?"_

There was a flash of pain in the little girls eyes, Haruka expected one of her acid comments, and the mask of ice she wore to protect from others, but it didn't came, instead there was only this great sadness in her eyes. Michiru lowered her head in defeat. "_I give up, I surrender..."_ Haruka looked concerned at the beauty, why was she not yelling? Fighting? "I'm sorry"

Her whisper surprised her. Haruka resist the urge of lifting the girl's face to see what was going on in her blue eyes. "I said it was ok"

"No, I mean I'm really sorry Haruka. I'm sorry I hurt you with my cowardice, I'm sorry I'm not worth it. I'm sorry I ruined your mood this past weeks and I'm sorry I ruined my own life!" Tears, new and fresh runned down Michiru's pale face, Haruka was shocked to see her so fragile and at the same time so strong. "I'm really sorry you put your trust on me and I dissapoint you. I wish you and Zen all the happiness in the world I really do. I hope she deserves you, I hope she loves you with the courage I was unable to find within myself. I'm so sorry Haruka...I wished you had let me drown that day...I wished you could forgive me but I know I don't deserve it... I am sorry! Why? Why can I love the man I'm suposse to marry and I love you instead? Well I'm sorry about that too, about being a huge dissapointment to all: to you, to my father...I..." Michiru couldn't face the blonde anymore she turned around and run.

Haruka was too shocked to stop her, when she tried to reach her she had already jumped to the water. She stand there in the beach with her heart on her hand, knowing now for sure she couldn't fool herself anymore. She loved Michiru and she would love her forever. She had to get her back at any cost.

(Ah! Happy ending approaching quickly? Perhaps you have to review...a lot!)


	25. Chapter 25: Nap

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine. It's true. Sorry.

So sorry for the delate, excuse me guys I have been really really sick and blue but thanks for all your reviews you know how much I appreciate them.

_Master E: Come pamper me a little more, I still feel ill! I love you._

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 25: Nap

Michiru go out of the water a few hours later, she felt a little more calmed. She walked back to her house thinking about taking a nap, she entered her room and after getting rid of her wet clothes and into a fresh dress she lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She regret showing her weakness in front of Haruka, now she would rejoyce in her miserie, as if she needed any help humilliating herself. Michiru sighed, life as always found a way to mock her.

Haruka waited in the shore a few hours for Michiru, but after a while she decided the best way would be waiting for her to come back home. Now there were a lot of things she had to get straight with the aqua Godess...but how? "_Perhaps is not too late."_

---------------------o--------------------o----------

_Knock, knock._

"How is it?"

"It's me Michi, Hanzo"

"Come in" Michiru woke up from her bed feeling lightheaded. "What is it dear?"

"I came to check on you"

"I'm fine, you're the one in trouble" They both smile sadly at each other, obviously they were both worried.

"Are you busy?"

"I'm tired I was going to get a little nap, but first tell me what did you decided?"

Hanzo looked away from Michiru he seemed sad. "The wedding is still on"

"Are you sure? What about Maeve and the baby?"

Michiru sat down in the bed and Hanzo next to her. "She says that if I call off the wedding I won't see neither of both, she's sacrificing for me"

"I know, you love her Hanzo?" The man nodded, Michiru felt sorry for him. "Life sucks, you look tired"

"I am" Michiru lay down on the pillows, patting the one next to her. "You are not serious"

"Come on, it won't be the first time, we are going to sleep together literally, we won't even get into the covers, come on I don't wish to be alone"

"It has been almost ten years since our last nap together"

"So? You'll be my husband in two days, stop being ridiculous"

Hanazo hesitated but finally lay down next to Michiru, both on their sides looking at each other. "I'm afraid to ask, but why do you look even more sad than yesterday?"

"Haruka was here last night"

"I know, I was here too, remember?"

"No, here, here in this bed"

"Oh..."

"It was worst than you imagine. I don't want to talk about it"

"Ok. Michiru...did you ever stop to think we would end up like this?"

"No, I thought I'll eventually fall in love with you, that one day I'll stop seeing you as my best friend just to see my prince, but it never happened, I love you as a brother"

"Yeah, me too...do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"No, but what else can we do?"

Hanzo sighed, Michiru took his hand softly. "You are going to be a good father, I know you will, I bet you'll have a handsome kid"

"Thanks Michi, I'll take care of you always you know that right?"

"Yes dear I know"

------------------o----------------o------------

Waiting wasn't one of the things Haruka did best. She had to see Michiru right away, right now. She took a deep breath and climbed the way up to Michiru's bedroom. For once she felt bad about it, she felt she was trespassing and that she had no right to do it, but she had to do it, she couldn't wait for a moment to talk to Michiru alone and to let her know that she still loved her.

But what if she didn't take her back? After what she had told her the night before Haruka wouldn't blame her if she simply pushed her down the balcony. Perhaps the best to do should be let Michiru move on with her life without her... Haruka hesitated the wind rocked the curtains , behind them was Haruka's destiny, she took a deep breath and entered the room slowly.

There was her dreamed princess sleeping ...and she was not alone. Haruka repressed a exasperation scream, Hanzo was next to her, not touching her. they were fully clothed but...what the hell! Why was he here? Haruka sighed, this was not the moment to talk to her...the moment was gone. Michiru obviously didn't need her right now. Haruka turn around defeated and left.

---------------------o------------------o------------------

A cold wind made Michiru shiver and woke up, the sun was coming down outside. dyeing the sky of blood. Hanzo was still next to her. She slowly and quietly woke up the bed and looked outside, she felt like something was missing as if she somehow lost something deep inside of her; for the first time in days she felt her mind clear, she made up her mind. She knew what she was going to do...it would be the best for all of them. A single tear rolled down her face. "_It's the best for Hanzo and Maeve, the best for me I couldn't stand Zen and Haruka together I just can't..."_

The sun outside was hiding, soon the nigth would fall upont the coast. Michiru came closer to Hanzo who was still asleep and kissed his cheek. "Good luck"

--------------------o-----------------o----------------------

"Where have you been? Oh please don't tell me you went tormenting Kaioh a little more, this has turn to be sadistic."

"No, I...I was at the beach Zen"

"Fine, why don't you join me for a little walk ah?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Damn it Haruka for someone who's over Michiru you look really smashed"

"Go for your walk Zen and leave me alone would you?"

-----------------------o---------------------o-------------

A strange noise woke Sechiru Kaioh up, he wasn't comfortable sleeping upstairs, too many noises. He looked outside his window and see someone coming out of the house, he couldn't recognize the silhouette but something fishy was definetly happening here, a minute later he heard Michiru's room door opening so he stand and came outside.

Sechiru looked at his daughter, the small girl seemed confussed, her eyes were red and puffy. During the past days he had seen Michiru under a different light; she didn't seemed happy at all. She never go out anymore, her skin was pale and he was sure he had heard her crying sometimes. He was worried but couldn't find a way to approach her.

"Little fish are you ok?"

Michiru was surprised to see her father. "Is everything alright dad?"

"That's what I wish to know, have you been crying Michi?"

"Ah...no. I'm just nervous daddy. The wedding...you know"

Sechiru nodded, once agan he was unable to approach her. "Fine I'll go rest then"

Michiru nodded too. But before her father could turn around she hugged him tight. "Dad, I love you, you know I do right? You know I've try hard to be the best I could right?"

"Yes, what's wrong dear?"

"Nothing dad, remember always I love you. Promise me"

"I do. You scare me girl" Michiru break the hug and looked to her father.

"Oh I don't wish to upset you" They turned around to look at Nana caming up the stairs. "Is everything alright Nana?"

"Miss have you seen Mr. Hanzo?"

Michiru smiled inocently, she was definetly not telling Hanzo was in her room. Too many explanations. "No, but I'm pretty sure he'll be back to his house soon" Nana looked suspicious but remained silent, Michiru passed next to her. "I'll go out for a walk. I love you both." She hugged her nanny too and walked to the stairs. "Nana, take good care of my dad while I'm gone"

"I will"

Michiru go out of the house with tears already running down her face, the wind was cold and blew away her dress but she didn't care, soon she won't be cold anymore.

(Oh so now things don't seem so simple right? I'll try to update as soon as my kidneys let me...thanks! Review if you wish more!)


	26. Chapter 26: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters, someone luckier does.

Thanks for your reviews, I'm feeling better thanks for your good wishes.

_Master E: Love you. !000 kisses to you._

**I didn't change the chapter but it had so many spelling errors I check it out, sorry guys I was sleepy when i first write it.**

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 26: The truth

Michiru walked her way through the beach, the tide rising quickly, she could hear the waves talking to her, but she had made her mind and she was not having cold feet about this. "_No, I'm going to be brave once in my life at list!"_ She climbed the cliff as she had done so many times before, the rough stone hurting her bare hands, the wind was even colder and slashed her face but she didn't stop.

She managed to get to the top of the cliff, there was only some dusky light left, she shiver and placed her arms around her…it was now or never. She step on the edge of the cliff and look down, the dim light made impossible to see where the rocks ended and where the sea started. Michiru look up again, then took a deep breath and….

---------------------o-----------------o------------------

Sechiru Kaioh had a bad feeling when he go back to his bed, Michiru was acting strange and he thought that perhaps it had to do with that Tenoh coming back. After he left Michiru never mention him again and that was not a coincidence, he saw the night before how she went pale every time she saw him…. He needed to talk to Michiru as soon as she got back.

A minute later he heard the door of Michiru's room opening, "Perhaps Michiru is back already." He stood and walked to the room.

"What on earth? Were you in there?"

"Ah…good night Sechiru...I was ah…looking for Michiru?"

"From inside her room?"

"I…oh look at the time I have to rush, there are some things I left at the office….got to go, nice to see you Sechiru, I'll see you tomorrow" Hanzo managed to fled before Sechiru might be able to interrogate him any further. He had slept too much, when he woke up Michiru had already left the room .

Hanzo run down stairs and bumped into Maeve, the little girl was surprised her face was wet with tears. "I…I thought you were gone"

"Are you crying?"

"NO"

"We need to talk"

"No, someone might see us"

"I don't give …. Come on let's go to your room"

-------o---------------o------------

Michiru looked one last time to her house in the distance, the beach she had visit so many times to the point where she knew every inch of it, and the sea, her last refugee, her final destination.

She walked to the very edge of the cliff, ready to jump. "_Forgive me dad"_

"Michiru?" The familiar voice made her turn around, what was she doing here? She came closer to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing? Were you going to…oh! Michiru what is it?"

"Go away"

"No, so you can jump? are you out of your mind?"

"What are you doing here anyway? Go home to your girlfriend" The words hurt her more than she thought, she felt the pain in her heart.

"Let's talk ok?"

"Zen! Go home….please." Michiru burst into hard sobs she felt so stupid and so weak, why was she here?

"No"

"Oh come on…I, need to be alone"

"No, let's go home Kaioh, nothing can be so terrible that the only solution might be suicide"

Tears fell down Michiru's face, why she couldn't even do 'this' the right way. "I have to do it…I have to"

Zen had a firm grip on her arm and tried to drag her away. "Come on don't be such a baby let's go home"

"NO! You do not understand Zen there's no way out I have twisted my life and fill it with lies I cannot lie anymore, I cannot turn back I'm cornered…I …." Michiru fell down to her knees, crying her eyes out, she was so desperate she wouldn't care if she laugh at her if she told everyone that she was nothing but a weeping baby.

"Fine! Jump then…." Michiru raised her blue teary eyes at the hearing of the harsh words, she had changed her concerned tone to one full of despite. "Jump come on….but first tell me why are you jumping, I mean someone has to tell your legend no? The 'Jumping mermaid' we'll call you, ok so tell me why are you jumping?"

"I…"

----------------o---------------o---------------

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

"Are you busy?"

"Oh no, is everything al right? What is it? Do you need anything sir?"

"Yeah I need something Nana"

"Do tell"

"I need you to tell me the truth, the whole truth about what the hell is going on in this house"

"I…I don't seem to understand sir"

"No games Nana, something is going on and I'm sure about it, people coming up and down through the windows, the maid crying all the time, this wedding. I want to hear the true story"

Nana smiled and sat down in her bed. "Well then take a seat sir cause it's a long, long story"

----------------o-------------o---------------

"Now, let's hear it."

"Zen please just, let me alone"

"No, jump if you wish I'll be here seeing"

Michiru hide her face in her hands crying more and more. After a minute or two she looked up to Zen who had sat next to her. "Fine, fine I'll tell you and perhaps you'll push me down yourself"

--------------o----------------o---------------

Haruka look outside the window to the clear night sky, the stars shined as if anything had happened, she felt so small and insignificant. She had made her mind about this, some mistakes simply don't have a way to get fixed.

She looked back at the bad were her things laid and sighed, she still have some things 5to pack, better hurry.

-----------------o----------------o-------------

"Is this true? The whole truth?"

"Is everything I know"

"And why the hell haven't you tell me?" Nana looked at her master and smiled, it was obvious she just tell him now cause he had asked otherwise she would have kept her mouth shot. "All this happened under my nose? Good god! I need to go see Hatachi, the minute she came back send her to the Hatachi's house!"

"Yes sir"

"And Hanzo too, send him there too"

"Ok master"

Sechiru exited the room, muttering something about killing all of them for being such liars, Nana smiled. "Well the truth would set us free right?"

-----------------o--------------o--------------------

"…I messed up Zen, she loved me and I loved her back but my dad…oh I just couldn't let him and now the wedding…oh they deserve better than me ruining their lives…oh and Haruka…you and her deserve to be happy and I just can't stand it and I hate myself for it for being so selfish for being so stupid…"

Zen took a deep breath, she was light headed sure this mess turn out to be even worst than what she expected. So Maeve and Hanzo… and a convenience wedding…and Haruka…oh why she had to fix this? "So you love Haruka then?"

"Yes but…Don't get me wrong…I would never steal her form you…I don't deserve her"

"Yeah…. About that….I think you're not jumping today dear, seems I have come here to rescue you. You have a chance, Haruka still loves you"

"AH?" Was she playing with her mind? "She said herself she had stop loving me."

"She was pissed and she's almost as stupid as you when she is. She wanted to come and live in this place just to be next to you, she have already sold her house in Tokyo and all, when she got the news about your wedding."

"Then why…why she never write or call? I thought she had forgotten me"

"See I don't know….but it seems this has been just a chain of mistakes, you don't need to jump that wouldn't be the bravest thing, you're wrong about that, the bravest thing would be mend your mistakes, come clean tell the truth and cancel he wedding what's the worst that could happen? If you and Hanzo get disinherited well I'll be a wealthy heiress and I could give you both jobs!"

"How could you make jokes in a moment like this?"

"Hey someone has to be cheerful or we'll both jump"

"But you and Haruka"

"Ok I know you have lost lots of neurons with all that diving but….we are not dating! It was staged to make you feel bad"

Michiru smiled for the first moment in an eternity. "Is this the truth Zen?"

"The truth, the whole truth"

Michiru stand and so did Zen. "Come on let's go fix this" Michiru kneeld once more next to the edge and make the move to climb down.

"Hey where are you going? you're going to brake your neck if you climb down"

"But how...?"

"There's a pad…how else do you think I got here in the fist place? Boy you're weird Kaioh…."

Zen wished Michiru the best of luck and went strolling a little more down the beach, she was in pro of love but she wished to avoid the screaming once the wedding got cancelled. So Michiru ran into the Hatachi's garden and so did Hanzo who seemed to be coming from the Kaioh's Manor they looked at each other for a moment …

"We need to cancel the wedding" They had both speak and then they smiled, things seemed to be getting in place.

"I'll talk to our fathers Michi"

"No, we'll do it together."

"Ok so which first?"

"Yours" Hanzo nodded and they entered the house, they knocked on the library's door. Michiru was surprise to see her father there, they both look extremely serious.

"Oh I see you're both here, better get inside now" The couple entered the room and sat down in the a love seat

"Michi and I want to ell you something"

"Yeah we…"

"You both shut up, you'll listen first to what we have to say, then you'll talk. "

Michiru was surprised by her father's tone, she closed her mouth frightened.

"So as Sechiru has kindly exposed we'll talk first. Let's begin with what we know ok?" Sechiru nodded. "Ok let's start with the fact that Hanzo knock up the maid " Hanzo looked so surprised, Michiru took his hand. "Or better, we know that Tenoh climbs up your window…" Michiru went so pale that Hanzo thought she was going to faint. "Oh it seems we got your attention right?"

(Ah did I get your attention? What's happening now? Did you think the story would end so easy? Come on give me some credit! Review if you want more!)


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Day

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michi are not mine. Oh why?

Thanks for your reviews I appreciate them very much. Now, I wouldn´t complaint if I get more that's for sure!

_Master E: Come home to see me, I miss you already. _

Sirena

By auraluna7

Chapter 27: Wedding Day

"Michi and I want to tell you something"

"Yeah we…"

"You both shut up, you'll listen first to what we have to say, then you'll talk. "

Michiru was surprised by her father's tone, she closed her mouth frightened.

"So as Sechiru has kindly exposed we'll talk first. Let's begin with what we know ok?" Sechiru nodded. "Ok let's start with the fact that Hanzo knock up the maid " Hanzo looked so surprised, Michiru took his hand. "Or better, we know that Tenoh climbs up your window…" Michiru went so pale that Hanzo thought she was going to faint. "Oh it seems we got your attention right?"

"What? No comments about it? Hanzo? Michi? Oh fine, cause we still know many others things we'll be glad to tell you about...

----------------------o--------------------o--------

Zen walked back to the house after a long walk, she wasn't willing to go back and face the crossfire but the night was a bit cold and she wanted to get inside, she was entering the garden of her house when she spotted Haruka packing her things on her bright yellow convertible.

"Haruka? What are you doing?"

The blonde turn surprised to look at her friend. "Ah...I'm back to Tokyo Zen, I've seen enough, I'll catch the night ferry boat, thanks for everything I'll see you when you get back"

"But Haruka..."

"Nothing ties me down here, I'll go back to pick my things from the campus I'll see you in a few days..."

"No, wait Haruka..." Haruka climb into the car and drive away before Zen could stop her. "Wait! She loves you! Wait...damn you Tenoh! Come back here!"

----------------------o----------------o---------------

"I can explain it dad..."

"No you cannot and I don't want to hear you trying Michiru, we thought and I say we cause I'm sure Hatchi backs me up with this...that you were adults that you were resposable and would be able to make the right choices, obviously we were wrong"

"Sneaking around like thiefs, violating our trust, dishonoring your families...is this the way we have thought? Is this how we raise you?

"That's right, neither of you seem able to decide what's best for you so we've come to decide that we'll chose for you"

"The company merge won't be stopped just because you two decided to play along with your futures..."

Hanzo stood up facing his father, his fist clentched, his expession angry."You cannot do that father, we are not kids, Michiru and I've come to a decision...I love Maeve and I intend to marry her"

"Yeah, we want to call off the wedding" Michiru stood up too.

"You'll do as we said for once and that's all... now sit down and listen...this is what you're going to do step by step..."

---------------------------o---------------o-------------

Michiru came out of the library feeling strange, she was not in her best moment but she needed to talk to Haruka right away, before it was too late, she knocked on her door but no one answered so she opened the door slowly, the room was silent. Haruka was gone.

She rushed downstairs and ran into Zen.

"Where is she Zen?"

"She left Michi I couldn't stop her..."

"She left? How could she? I need to see her"

"We'll catch the morning Ferryboat"

"No we can't, I can't leave, at list before the wedding"

"Wedding? What the hell! Weren't you suppose to call it off? So there's going to be a wedding?"

"Oh Zen I have so much to tell you about... I need your advise once more ...so many things I need to tell you..."

"Well it's a long night so start talking dear..."

--------------------o----------------o------------------

The morning was bright, a soft sweet smell flooded the air. The night before she could barely sleep, she stayed up all night thinking how her future would be...would she be happy? Would they regret getting married? What if this was the worst mistake she would ever make? The sunrise surprise her and she couldn't believe she was actually getting married that day.

The soft silky fabric of the white dress mark every one of her curves, she touch the silk over and over her fingers dancing through the pearls embroidered to it, she saw herself in the mirror once more convincing herself this was not a dream, it was the reality, she was the one in the white dress, the one with the elaborated hair do...the bride.

"You look beautiful"

A tear rolled down her face but she wiped away, she was not turning back, this was her fate. The path she was destinated to walk through. She placed the white veil down her face. And after placing it right she walked downstairs to meet her destiny.

Hanzo was nervous, he was dress with a white tux, his hands were sweating, he knew things were going to be alright but he couldn't help to feel scared, when he saw the bride walking down to him, it seemed that time stopped, this was it...

Everyone turned to look at her, she walked slowly raising her head, she looked proud, she knew there have been a lot of gossiping, rumours about Haruka, about this wedding, every guest that had been invited was here watching, not for her or for Hanzo they were here whispering about this wedding being a mistake for all of them but she didn't cared anymore...

The ceremony was brief, everyone hold their breath when the minister asked if there was a reason to stop the ceremony but nothing happened, no one avoided this union...the newlyweds kissed each other with the sunset on their backs, hoping to be strong enough and happy enough...

------------o----------------o----------

Michiru looked at the ocean on the horizon, her heart was feeling restless, but she had made her mind and she was following her plans for once...

"Are you ready to go dear?"

"Yes, let's go..."

(ah...too many words too little information right? Well to find out the end of this lovely story you'll have to send me lots and lots of fabulous reviews...kisses! auraluna)


	28. Chapter 28: I'm home

Disclaimer: Neither of the Sailor Moon characters belong to me, I just borrowed them for this argument.

Thanks for your reviews, ah I loved the surprises...don't you? Well here's my last surprise: this is the last chapter of Sirena I hope you'll enjoy it!

Sirena

Chapter 28 : I'm home.

The wind was so cold Zen lift the scarf on her neck to cover her face, she loved the city but she missed the warm beach, why was here so freaking cold? She entered the campus dorm and close the door behind her, she said a silent pray for the heating system.

"Hi Hatachi!"

"Hi Sashuki, why do you get prettier every day ah?" The dark headed girl that salute Zen blushed a bit.

"Oh stop it, why are you always flirting Zen?"

"I can avoid it, perhaps if you go out with me I'll calm down..."

"Right, tell me how was your brother's wedding?"

"Nice, I can show you the pics later...in my room"

"Ha, maybe I'll go... I'll love to see you in a dress..."

Zen smiled back at the girl, she wished to stay and chat a little more but she had to hurry. "Hey Sashuki have you seen Tenoh?"

"Ah she was packing some things in a van, perhaps she's still in her room"

"Thanks sweetie, I'll see you later ok?"

"Sure"

Zen climb the stairs leading to the room she shared with Tenoh for the past years, she knocked gently on the door. Haruka was putting some CD's on a box, many other boxes were scattered around.

"Hi"

"Hi Zen I wasn't expecting you I thought you'll stay in Tahi a few more days"

"There was nothing left to do there...aren't you going to ask me anything?"

"What? How was the wedding? Lovely bride? I think I can spare me the details...thanks"

"It was a nice ceremony in case you wondered"

"Thanks for the no requested information..."

"Are you ok?"

"Sure"

"That's why your eyes are so red and puffy?"

"I'm not in the mood for psychoterapy"

"You're on the denial fase"

"And you're on the I'm going to kick your ass fase, why don't you leave me alone?"

"Ok... hey I need a little favor"

"What?"

"Be nice. I totally forgot I had to give a tour to this new girl and Sashuki finally agreed to go out with me so ...you think you could give her the tour please?"

"I'm packing"

"Oh come on, you owe me, after you left I was the sidedish of the town. Just a quick tour, besides, she's pretty."

"Pretty ingeneer student?"

"Art Mayor, but she's hot"

"Mh..ok"

"She's waiting for you in the downstairs lounge"

"Fine"

Haruka change into a clean shirt and grabbed her coat, she was in a terrible mood but perhaps taking some air could help her, she walked downstairs and entered the students lounge, it was empty except for a girl facing the fireplace, she was wearing a skirt bluewith white high boots and a light blue trenchcoat, her long hair falling down her back...

"What the...what are you doing here?"

Michiru turned around rubbing her hands she was freezing herself here, she had never been so cold before, she smiled at the shocked blonde and looking completly innocent she search her pocket for a little note.

"Hi, I'm waiting for my tour guide. I'm the new Art mayor student..."

Haruka came closer to the Aqua godess, looking raging. "What are you playing at?"

"Me? No plays, I'm here to study"

"And where's your husband?"

Michiru try her best to look cool, she felt the anger in Haruka's voice. "Husband? Who's husband? I don't have one, I have a girlfriend...but perhaps I should say 'had' cause she has abandon me twice you see..."

"Ah... what about the wedding? Didn't you get married yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Michiru placed one finger on her chin and look up like thinking... "yeah...I recall a wedding, very nice wedding actually. Hanzo looked happy, although It made me think about getting on a diet I mean, if Maeve fit into my dress with 4 months of pregnancy I'm definetly fat...do you think my thighs are fat? Zen says it's the dress shape but I'm not so sure..."

Haruka was trying so hard to digest the words that she took like a minute to talk again. "You didn't marry Hanzo?"

"No. And not because Maeve was pregnant, well yes, but that's not the most important reason, I didn't marry him cause I love my girlfriend and I hope she'll find a way in her heart to forgive me..." Haruka looked amazed, Michiru walked closer to her and placed her hand on Haruka's arm. "So are you showing me the campus?"

Haruka shook her head a few times. So Michiru was here for her? She turned around and walk to the door. Michiru looked hurt to see the blonde walk away from her. Had her plan failed? When Haruka arrived to the door , she turned around. "Are you coming or not?" She smiled and Michiru smiled back at her brightly.

"Haruka I'm sorry, I love you"

"I love you too..." Haruka lift the little girl's chin and bring her to a passionate kiss, it was as if time hadn't past. They were together and that was what matter.

When the kiss break Michiru gasp, Haruka smiled at her. "Later, I have to tour you around the campus unless that was a trick for me to talk to you..."

"No trick I signed up for the Art mayor"

"And Tahi?"

"It'll be there when we get back for vacations right?"

"You and your gilfriend? Nice, you should introduce her to me..."

Michiru smiled and follow the joke. "You wouldn't like her she's a cocky blonde..."

"Touché... hey why are you walking so funny?"

"Oh my feet hurt, I think my toes are frozen and I hate wearing heels is it always so damn cold here?"

"No, spring will be nicer...so are you willing to live here at Tokyo?"

"Sure in 4 years after I finish my mayor we'll move back to Tahi with my dad, you'll build your race circuit there and I'll be a nice lady of leisure"

"Ha, you have all that planned? What's your father going to say about it?"

"Oh he agrees, he gave me the best advise someone could have told me he said: Follow your love to the end of the world."

"I'm not quite sure how things happened? So Hanzo married Maeve?"

"Yeah, his father was a little pissed but I guess the idea of a grandkid soften him, he seemed thrilled with the perspective...and well my dad found about us...you know. I thought he'll kill me but well he just help me decide...I didn't come with you the first time cause he's sick"

"So I heard...are you sure you wish to stay here?"

The couple walked to the open bay, the wind was cold, Michiru rest her head on Haruka and placed her hand on her pockets. "I'll go wherever you go, I'll visit my father often Tahi isn't that far from here"

"Won't you miss your home?"

"I'm home"

"How's that?"

"Home is where the heart is, I'm home with you"

"I love you my mermaid"

"And I love you back Ruka...take me to our house I'm freezing to death"

"Ah...about that you see I sold my house"

"You did?"

"I was going to live at Tahi..."

"Oh well we'll have to buy another one then"

"We can have an indoor pool"

"I'll love that"

"Michi, I'm sorry too...you know I didn't meant what I told you the other day right?"

"I know, I forgive you...come on let's go"

The couple walked togheter back to the dorm, Haruka's arm around her. "So I'm dying to hear all about the wedding, was everyone surprised Hanzo switched girlfriends? And you must tell me what did your father said when he found out I'm a girl..."

Michiru stop walking, Haruka looked at her concerned. "Well Ruka...you see...he doesn't know...perhaps we can break the surprise for him when we go visit him next time..."

"He doesn't...oh boy, that's a pickle, well we'll have to face it together...sometime"

Michiru smiled at the blonde. "You missed a lovely wedding, they seemed really happy"

"I bet...so tell me did you kept the dress Michi?"

"Is that...oh it is!" Haruka blushed a bit, the smaller girl was almost jumping with excitement.

"So...what do you say?"

Michiru stop smiling and showed a serious face to the blonde "Oh...you're not marrying me just cause I'm a wealthy heiress are you?" Haruka looked shocked, a second later Michiru burst into laugh. "I'm kidding! Of course I'll marry you..."

"Damn Michi you're going to be the end of me!"

"No, but I'm the begining, the begining of eternal love, I love you Haruka"

"I love you too Michi" The couple kissed once more in the middle of the campus, some boys whistled at them.

"Hey! It's not a show!" Zen walked to them looking happy. "Hi love birds finally together?"

"Zen, you rat, you set us up"

"And it worked! I'm glad you're together, although I'm not so glad I'm not a sole heiress..." Zengiggled and so did Michi. "Now Tenoh you better take care of her she's virtually my sister and she'll bemy business partner too after the merge"

"So the merge went on?"

"Yeah, our fathers got to the conclusion we get along better as brothers...it was the best"

"That's great..." Haruka hold Michi's hand and caress her fingers she couldn't wait to be alone with the beauty.

"What are you waiting for Haruka? A written invitation? Kiss your girlfriend don't you see she's wishing for it?" Michiru blushed at Zen's honesty but she thank it, a moment later Haruka kissed her once more and now Michiru knew it was a fact, she had found her destiny , their souls would be together forever.

The end

(Oh so sad isn't it? I hate ending my stories...to all of my reviewers: I tricked you! I never said Michiru married Hanzo you assumed it...nice twist ah?.

Thanks for all your reviews, a special thanks to: _Master E, amnesia nymph, thiemong, andrea, papapuffy, Shasta, haruki , Xsojix, marrionette, devil, Shakk DV, Ashja, Ayumi _and everyone else who took thye time to read this story. Thanks a lot I'm waiting for your final reviews!)


End file.
